Shura's Quest The forbidden Forest
by Hiei08
Summary: The Quest continues. -Complete-
1. Scene 1

Okay, welcome to this part of my Shura's Quest series. I know the summary out there wasn't the greatest, but hey, if you're a faithful reader you know what's going on here. If you haven't read the first part, appropriately called "Shura's Quest', please do so before reading this story or you won't understand where the saga is at this point. While I'm severely tempted to "eventually" turn this into a yaoi story, I'm going to leave it here for now. If the situation changes because of certain circunstances in future sequels I'll warn ya so you'll know where to go. I hope this won't be a problem, as it seems that most of my reviewers from the first story, ahem-thoth-ahem, seem to frequent my yaoi stories that I've done, also. Feedback on this would be appreciated.

**#**

**Scene 1 -- The Forbidden Forest **

** After a couple days of traveling Yusuke and his group finally arrive at the edge of the dark forest. Yusuke looks at Puu when the bird halts in midair and chirps worriedly.**

**Yusuke- **Easy, Puu.

** Yusuke looks at Kuwabara who is settled between himself and Clint. The human picks up his sudden worry and looks at Yusuke.**

**Kuwabara- **What? I'm not afraid of going in there, Urameshi!

** Before Yusuke can answer Kurama orders his glider plant to take him up so he can speak to Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **We all need to land and strategize, Yusuke.

** Yusuke nods. He'd learned long ago to trust the kitsune's instincts and advice.**

**Yusuke- **Yeah. Set us down, Puu.

** Puu trills and lands gently. As Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Clint get off the bird's back the rest of the group lands nearby. Shishi and Suzuka stand looking toward the ominous forest as the others gather together a few feet away.**

**Suzuka- **Ever been in there before?

** Shishiwakamaru shakes his head.**

**Shishi- **No.. But I've heard the stories.. Have you?

**Suzuka- **I attempted to go through once..

**Shishi- **Attempted?

**Suzuka- **All these stories you heard.. probably don't even compare.

** The Samurai looks at his blonde-haired friend.**

**Shishi- **I heard that the evil in one's heart can be brought to the surface in there.

**Suzuka- **Yes.. If a demon has any evil at all in its heart..

**Yusuke- **Hey, you two!

** Shishi and Suzuka look toward the others.**

**Yusuke- **The meeting is over here, boys!

**Shishi- **Boys?

** The blue-haired samurai feels a shiver of anger start to swell inside him until Suzuka looks at him questioningly. Without a word, though, Suzuka moves off toward the others. Shishiwakamaru glances back toward the forest then follows quietly.**

**Kurama- **Thank you for joining us.

** Suzuka and Shishi glance at Kurama who has reverted back to his redheaded human form. He ignores Lazurama, who is now sniffing at him curiously, to look at Yusuke again.**

**Kurama- **As I was saying.. It won't be easy to go into this place, Yusuke.

**Yusuke- **Okay, fill us all in since you seem to know all about these woods.

** Kurama motions toward the trees several feet away.**

**Kurama- **There's a good reason why this is called the Forbidden Forest, Yusuke.. It's to keep out any demons that are weak-minded or fearful.. Most demons lower than C refuse to even come this near.

** Kurama half glances toward Suzuka and Shishi, making the demons glance at each other.**

**Jin- **An' it def'nantly be no place for a human.

** The group all look toward Kuwabara. The big human crosses his arms.**

**Kuwabara- **I told Yusuke and I'm telling you.. I'm not afraid of going in there!

**Shishi- **Especially not foolish humans.. If you go in there, you will not come out.. By all rights, you shouldn't even be here in Demon World..**!**

** Everyone looks at Shishi who has his eyes locked on Kuwabara. Kurama moves a hand to grasp the samurai's shoulder.**

**Kurama- **Shishi, look at me.

** With considerable effort Shishi obeys.**

**Kurama- **You're feeling the affects already.

**Yusuke- **Hey, all of us are above C class here.. Right?

** Yusuke looks at Clint. Shishi raises a hand to rub his forehead.**

**Clint- **Uh, well.. Almost.. I'm actually only this much..

** Clint uses his thumb and forefinger to indicate a short measurement.**

**Clint- **Less than C.

**Yusuke- **Right.. So you'll be guarding Puu, then.

** Clint crosses his arms mimicking the human beside him.**

**Clint- **D-- right I'm not going in there.. Besides, somebody does have to stay out here to watch the human, too.

** Kuwabara scowls down at Clint.**

**Kuwabara- **You don't hear well for a cat..

** Kurama sighs and looks at Lazurama who had started to grow a plant after turning his back from the group.**

**Kurama- **Laz. Now.

** The younger silver kitsune turns to face Kuwabara and blows the plant's pollen into his face. Kuwabara coughs, sputters an angry curse, then drops face-first like a ton of bricks. Lazurama wills the plant in his hand back to a seed.**

**Yusuke- **Okay. That settles that.

**Kurama- **He won't be waking up for a while.

** Clint pries his eyes off the fallen redhead to look up at Lazurama who is placing the seed back into his long silver hair.**

**Clint- **Uh.. and what was that?

** Lazurama fixes his gaze on Clint.**

**Lazurama- **Do you really want to know?

**Kurama- **Laz.

** Clint backs off raising a hand.**

**Clint- **No, not really.

** Lazurama relaxes and looks at his humanized brother.**

**Lazurama- **If that frightens the kitty he wouldn't survive in there.. And why the h-- are you hiding in this form?

** Kurama levels his gaze up at his brother.**

**Kurama- **I'm saving as much of my energy as I can for our journey.. Of this whole group I'm probably the only one who has gone all the way through this forest,.. brother.

**Yusuke- **Okay. Will somebody clue me in to what's going on here? I can feel all of your energies getting weird.. And, quite frankly, it's starting to..

** When the others all turn glares at Yusuke he suddenly gets the idea. Kurama calms himself down and nods.**

**Kurama- **Now you're beginning to understand the problem.. There's something in this forest that amplifies the true desires of a demon.. I used this forest for a sanctuary about a thousand years ago when my band of thieves were chased and scattered.. There were only three of us that were brave enough to go in there.. Myself,.. Kuronue,.. and Yomi.

** Kurama looks toward the forest sadly.**

**Kurama- **Unfortunately, only Yomi and myself survived reaching the inner sanctuary that surrounds that mountain you see in the distance.. That is where the Bukimi Cave is located.

**Yusuke- **Kuronue? You told us he was killed during one of your..

**Kurama- **I was under the influence of a very strong delusion at that time, Yusuke..

**Yusuke- **Okay. So what really happened then?

**Kurama- **Yomi and I trusted each other explicitly.. at that time.. Yomi, however, didn't have the same trust for Kuronue.. I guess there was some jealousy between them over me..

** Kurama glances at Yusuke to see how he's reacting to that bit of information. The Toushin doesn't react so Kurama continues.**

**Kurama- **I awoke one night to the sound of the two of them fighting.. Then Yomi chased after Kuronue.. He returned alone the next morning.. I never saw Kuronue again.. I never asked, Yomi never told. (1)

** Kurama drops his eyes. Yusuke looks around at all the other demons around him. It suddenly occurs to him more than ever that all of them, except Kurama, Clint, and Lazurama, were once his enemies.**

**Yusuke- **O-kay. I see the problem now.. Look, we have to go in there and find this all-important Aga-guy.

**Kurama- **And we will have to go in together.. Mostly only demons of S Class or higher are known to venture in there now so we will need the strength of our numbers.

**Touya- **If we're attacked we'll have to fight together to beat demons that are that strong.

**Jin- **I hear there also be wolves in there.

** Everyone looks at the floating demon.**

**Jin- **Indeedy, a pack of wolf demons is what I heard.

**Yusuke- **Well, I'm a high S Class.. I know Kurama is, too, so we'll be able to control ourselves.. Right?

**Lazurama- **He's not an S Class in this form.

**Kurama- **Maybe I'm only an A Class in this form, but I'll be back in my full form when we go in there.. Laz, what class are you?

**Lazurama- **You know what..!

**Yusuke- **Okay! That's enough, already.. Keep this up and I'll go in there by myself.

** All eyes turn on Yusuke once more. After a couple moments, one after the other, Shishi, Suzuka, Jin, Touya, and Lazurama turn and start toward the forest. Kurama looks at Yusuke again.**

**Kurama- **We need to stay together.

** Yusuke nods and looks at Clint.**

**Yusuke- **We'll be back when we get back.. Take good care of Puu.

** Yusuke turns toward the forest with Kurama.**

**Clint- **What about this guy?

** Yusuke pauses to look back down at the snoring redhead a moment.**

**Yusuke- **Do whatever you have to do to keep him out here.

**Clint- **Right. Please be careful, YuYu.

** Yusuke waves over his shoulder as he hurries and catches up with the others. He stops in front of them and looks each of them in the eyes.**

**Yusuke- **The past is behind us.. Let's do this together, guys.

**Kurama- **Agreed.. We've all settled our differences long ago.

** When they all nod Kurama melds into his kitsune form once more. The group continues quietly into the darkness of the thick trees.**

**#**

(1) I know, I know. I swayed a little from the 'cannon' version of Kuronue's demise, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Puppy Dog Eyes


	2. Scene 2

Buckle up and hang on tight. I hope I haven't lost anybody by breaking the story up. Seriously, I think there may be at least a couple more "volumes". We'll just have to wait and see.

**#**

**Scene 2 -- Outside Of Gandera**

** Hiei is on a high cliff outside of the Gandera Territory border, only as close as he needs to get. As he looks across the plain before him through his jagan eye he feels a familiar presence appear beside him. He opens his true eyes to sideglance toward Banashima.**

**Banashima- **Yo.

** Hiei closes his jagan and replaces the ward back around his forehead silently.**

**Banashima- **What are you doing here?

**Hiei- **The others went to the Forbidden Forest.

**Banashima- **So naturally you came back here alone.

** Hiei moves to the side and uses his kitana to scar an X in a tree. **

**Hiei- **There was no way I was going in there with Yusuke.

** Banashima goes over and jackslaps his son. Hiei curses and turns to glare up at the taller, but younger-looking fire demon.**

**Hiei- **What the..?

**Banashima- **You can trust the Mazoku.. In fact, he's your strongest ally, boy..

** Banashima tilts his head toward the tree.**

**Banashima- **What are you doing?

** Hiei relaxes his grip on his sword and resheathes it.**

**Hiei- **Marking where I've been, what the h-- else..? And it's not him I don't trust.. You know what that place does to a demon's desires.

**Banashima- **It depends on your classing.. S and.. Quest class demons like the Mazoku.. and ourselves would have no problems.

** Hiei sighs and starts to move away.**

**Banashima- **But then, I guess it would also depend on what kind of.. desires.. you would have to control.

** Hiei stops, but gives no comment for a couple moments as he contemplates his answer. Finally, he just grunts.**

**Hiei- **My desires are none of your business, Old Man.

** Banashima scowls at his insolent son, then shakes his head.**

**Banashima- **Then you trust Yusuke?

**Hiei- **I've no reason not to.. Unless you know something that you think I don't.

** Hiei begins walking away again. Banashima blinks over to keep pace beside him. After a few paces Hiei half glances up at his Father.**

**Hiei- **Like I said.. It's not his trust that I question.. It's my own desires that I don't trust.

** Banashima looks down at Hiei when he stops walking.**

**Banashima- **You still desire to kill him?

** Hiei shakes his head slowly. **

**Hiei- **Not that it should matter to you, but no.. That desire died a very long time ago.

** Banashima wraps his arms behind his back as he looks out over the Ganderan plain casually.**

**Banashima- **I got the impression that you and he could have been a bit more than..

** Hiei glances away quickly then blurs away up into a nearby tree to hide against the dark trunk. A split second later the elder demon understands why when a couple Ganderan guards patrolling the border come into view.**

**Soldier #1- **You there! Identify..

** Banashima turns to face the two soldiers unafraid.**

**Soldier #2- **Oh, it's you..

**Soldier #1- **Banashima, what are you doing way out here?

**Banashima- **I'm just enjoying some time alone, enjoying the view of our wondrous territory.. Is that a crime?

**Soldier#2- **Of course not, just be careful, you're outside of the border.

** Banashima looks downward to examine where he's at, then moves forward a couple steps.**

**Banashima- **I apologize. I got too carried away with the view I suppose.

** The two soldiers turn to look toward the plain a moment, glance at each other, then shrug.**

**Soldier #1- **It's just a lot of dirt to us, whelp.

**Soldier #2- **Well, be careful. We thought we detected someone strong around here.

** Banashima raises a hand calmly.**

**Banashima- **The presence you felt was my own.

** The first soldier jackslaps his partner.**

**Soldier #1- **See, you idiot? It was just him that we sensed.

**Soldier #2- **Yeah.. I feel it now.

**Banashima- **Return to your patrol, gentlemen.

**Soldier #1- **Come on, we got to get to the next post.

** Banashima rolls his eyes as the two soldiers continue on their way. One of the two glances upward at the tree but gives no indication for alarm so Hiei holds his position. He does, however, lift his ward a bit to plant a suggestion of his own.**

**(#) Hiei- **You should both blow that post up when you reach it.

** Banashima lowers his eyes and shakes his head with a quiet chuckle at his son's game. Hiei drops back down beside him when the grumbling guards are out of sight.**

**Banashima- **I guess we should move away from here quickly.

**Hiei- **Hn.. B Classers are easy to manipulate.

** The Father and son quickly blur away to a safer distance. They stop on the tops of a couple very tall trees and look back when they hear an explosion come from the direction they just came from. Banashima sighs and looks at Hiei again.**

**Banashima- **That's the third guard post in two days.

**Hiei- **What a shame.

**Banashima- **All on this side.. What are you really up to? This is the farthest point from the main..

** Hiei glances toward Banashima then returns to his surveillance.**

**Hiei- **The less you know..

** Banashima looks away.**

**Banashima- **I'm being summoned by Kandero.

** He looks back at Hiei.**

**Banashima- **Do not attempt to enter Gandera alone, son.

**Hiei- **I don't intend to,.. Father.. The battle for this stretch of landfill is someone else's.

** The elder demon nods and blinks away. Hiei decides it best to continue to a different spot as well.**


	3. Scene 3

**Scene 3 -- Lord Shura's Councilroom **

** When Banashima enters he finds the little Lord firing orders excitedly into the headset he's wearing. Kandero just stands off to one side watching their excited leader. The scene of the recently destroyed guard post is on the large monitor that is on the wall before them.**

**Shura- **I don't care if there's no sign of him! These explosions just have to be caused by the Mazoku, Lieutenent!

** Banashima glances at Kandero, who shrugs with a bit of annoyance. The fire demon then looks across the room toward General Mukakai. He also shrugs as imperceptively as he can.**

**Shura- **I know this tactic! He's just trying to annoy me! General Mukakai,..

** Shura yanks off his headset and turns to look up at the general.**

**Shura- **I want that side patrolled more heavily.. If Urameshi makes another move I want him taken alive and brought to me!

**Mukakai- **Perhaps these explosions are diversions..

**Shura- **No! I know what he's doing.. He's coming in from that side! Don't second guess me!!

** The general half bows with a weak salute then leaves, rolling his eyes toward Banashima. Shura turns back toward the monitor and giggles to himself.**

**Shura- **The Mazoku often acts with too much confidence.. We'll have him soon, I'm sure.. Then I'll be able to take his blood sample personally.

** Banashima glances curiously toward Kandero when the chief nage bows to the boy.**

**Kandero- **Of course you will, M'Lord.

** Shura turns and notices that Banashima is now there.**

**Shura- **Oh, here you are, apprentice Banashima.

**Banshima- **Hai.

**Shura- **Once I get the Mazoku's blood I will be requiring your services.. You are skilled in healing and such, correct?

**Banashima- **To a degree.. I'm far from a master healer..

** The boy waves a hand non challantly.**

**Shura- **You'll be skilled enough for the job.. I'll call for you when the pest is captured.. You may go for now.

** Banashima glances toward Kandero.**

**Banashima- **Might I enquire..?

**Shura- **No you might not.. It's a big surprise that is almost completed.. Now, shoo shoo.

** Banashima scowls then decides to leave and not press any further. Shura glances after him then looks up at Kandero.**

**Shura- **Are you sure that one can be trusted?

**Kandero- **He's just a grunt, sir.. I can keep him under control if he makes a wrong move.

** The big-earred boy nods and hurries over to scramble up into the chair of his Father's large desk so he can press the intercom button.**

**Shura- **I'm hungry!!

** Kandero turns to leave with an internal groan of his own.**


	4. Scene 4

Sorry I took so long to update. I've had to deal with a really hard situation lately, but I'm going to be okay.

**#**

**Scene 4 -- The Forbidden Forest **

** As the group travels along Kurama begins to notice the tension mounting among them. He, himself, has become the sole interest for Lazurama. But it is the attention that Yusuke is garnering from the others that makes him stop walking. Yusuke stops beside him and does his best to remain calm.**

**Yusuke- **(Quietly) You feel this, too?

** Kurama sighs deeply then nods.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) Yes.

**Lazurama- **Why are we stopping? Too scared to go..?

** Kurama looks directly at Lazurama with a look that silences the younger silver kitsune.**

**Kurama- **It's not our concern for ourselves that stops us.

**Shishi- **Well, then.. What is your concern?

** Shishi's tone surprises Kurama, but he refuses to take his eyes off of Lazurama. Yusuke turns to calmly meet Shishi's eyes.**

**Yusuke- **That we'll have to kill.. someone to protect ourselves here.

**Kurama- **Perhaps it will ease your.. tension.. if you all voice the feelings you're harboring.. Then we can continue.

**Lazurama- **Why should we tell you anything,..?

** Kurama notes that Lazurama has to clamp his mouth shut on the word he was going to call him. But since they are siblings and in such close company Kurama hears the word 'coward' clear enough. Still he manages to keep his control displaying his strength against the forces of this dark place.**

**Kurama- **Because.. the further we go in, the harder it will be for you all to control these.. desires.

** Kurama notes, with slight amusement, the way Shishi and Touya glance at each other when the last word is mentioned. The two demons then quickly look away from each other clearly embarrassed. Kurama looks at Yusuke. The Toushin's nerves are becoming a bit touchy since this is his first time experiencing this place.**

**Yusuke- **What? I just want to find this stupid Bikini Cave..

**Kurama- **Bukimi.

**Yusuke- **What-the-h-- ever.. I just want to get there and get out of here.

**Kurama- **You have nothing else bothering you?

**Yusuke- **Besides knowing I got a half a dozen so-called friends that want to roast me? H-- no.. Aren't you concerned? I mean that one..

** Yusuke motions toward Touya.**

**Yusuke- **Even tried to shishkibob you with icicles a few years ago.

** Touya steps forward in front of Kurama glaring at Yusuke.**

**Touya- **I'd lay my life down for Kurama.. Against you.. or anyone else here.

** Touya turns his cold gaze toward Lazurama. Jin raises up and swishes over to hover in front of Yusuke with his arms crossed.**

**Jin- **I be a-feelin' th' same aboot Yusuke.. Who dares t' try anythin' first?

** Yusuke is dumbfounded at first but then he takes a couple steps back when the air begins to stir up the leaves around Jin. Lazurama rolls his eyes at the display.**

**Lazurama- **I have nothing against the Mazoku.. H--, I barely know him.. But I do have something against cowards that decide to hide themselves in human flesh..

** Kurama touches Touya's arm when the air suddenly grows a bit more chilly than it was a moment ago.**

**Kurama- **No, Touya.. We must resist acting on these impulses.

** Suzuki sighs and moves away to lean against a tree. Kurama almost smirks as he watches the former Shinobi, knowing that he thinks of himself as his own best company. Kurama then looks back at Lazurama who has lowered his eyes guiltily.**

**Kurama- **Laz, whether I'm in this form or my human form.. I am still your elder brother.

** The younger kitsune takes a step back.**

**Kurama- **There must be desires deeper than the ones you're feeling now, brother.

** After a couple moments Lazurama shrugs.**

**Lazurama- **You and I.. were once very close.. Then all of a sudden you up and left the clan to become this great thief..

** He glares at Kurama again.**

**Lazurama- **You left us.. Me! - To make that great name for yourself! - You have no idea.. what I went through..

**Kurama- **Then tell me.

**Lazurama- **First.. You tell me.. Why? Why did you leave?!

** Kurama takes a deep breath and moves Touya aside gently so he can stand face to face with his brother.**

**Kurama- **As you know, Father was killed.

**Lazurama- **Hai.. The clan needed you.. I needed you so I wouldn't have had to..

** Lazurama lowers his eyes again. Kurama reaches out and touches one of his arms gently.**

**Kurama- **Tell me, Little Brother.

** Lazurama swallows hard and finds his voice again.**

**Lazurama- **When you left Galarama assumed the leadership.. He boasted about defeating you and chasing you off.. He gave the rest of us two choices.. Leave.. or stay and be his servants.. Padurama, Kasurama.. all of them left.. but me.. I couldn't leave.. I was too young.. I was scared to leave..

** Lazurama balls his fists until he gets himself back under control.**

**Lazurama- **I was the coward.. I had to endure Gal's treachery for eight hundred years.

** He raises his matching golden eyes to glare at Kurama again.**

**Lazurama- **Eight.. hundred.. years! All because you left.. I never once believed that Gal chased you away..

**Kurama- **I didn't want to leave, Laz.. But it surprised me when Gal showed up that day to challenge me.. I refused to kill my own brother so I.. I left.. The shame and guilt of not being able to defend my position.. of giving up my rights to the clan.. This is what drove me to become more ruthless.. I was trying to toughen myself up so I could return and..

**Lazurama- **Kill Gal?

**Kurama- **(Sighs) Yes.

** Everyone standing around exchanges glances as they continue listening to the two brothers.**

**Lazurama- **Well, I did it for you.

** For several moments the two kitsunes stare at each other before Lazurama continues.**

**Lazurama- **He was.. beating on me that day.. His punishment had started to fall on me for no reason.. I was becoming older, maybe it was his way of just trying to keep me beneath him.. The beatings became worse and starting lasting longer.. Finally, I.. I just snapped.. When I came back to myself Gal was dead.. I had ripped his throat out.. I was the new leader of our clan..

** Lazurama takes a deep breath to gather himself, then shrugs and continues again as he focuses his eyes away from Kurama's.**

**Lazurama- **Everything was peaceful for a few years.. Then Pad suddenly showed up again.. He challenged me.. I had to take him out because I was scared that if I lost..

**Kurama- **That you'd be forced back into slavery..

**Lazurama- **Or worse.. We fought hard.. He refused to give up so we continued fighting until I..

**Kurama- **Now you understand why I decided to leave.. I didn't want to kill my brother.. I knew that if I did kill Gal.. the rest of my life would be spent battling to keep that position.. I'd seen how much Father had to fight to keep the clan..

** Kurama pauses to tilt his head thoughtfully.**

**Kurama- **Perhaps you were right, Laz.. I was a coward..

**Lazurama- **Once I killed Pad, though, I received no more challenges.. I ran the clan as peacefully as I could.. I found that hidden valley on a hunting trip and moved the clan there.. We lived in peace until that mage and the other demon found us..

** Everyone watches Kurama guide his brother over to a log so they can sit. They all exchange glances as the two brothers continue chatting as if they've got nothing better to do.**

**Kurama- **On one of my raids I ran into Kasurama.. He told me that you had become a great leader for the clan.. It was then that I decided to give up my goal of returning for the position I left.. Suddenly, thieving was not just a hobby for me anymore. It became my only life.

** Lazurama places one of his hands on Kurama's closest knee.**

**Lazurama- **All of this is history, Brother.. The only thing left of my clan now are my two kits.. and you..

**Kurama- **I have no desire to take your position by force, Laz.

** Lazurama knows that Kurama is telling the truth. The despair of the true meaning behind Kurama's words hits the younger kitsune and he looks away from Kurama.**

**Lazurama- **We both know that you won't have to..

**Kurama- **Can we put this behind us now?

** Lazurama nods, stands, and offers Kurama a hand.**

**Lazurama- **Hai.. we'll get through this place together, Brother.

** Kurama nods and accepts the hand. When Lazurama suddenly pulls Kurama right up against him their eyes lock intensely. The action startles everyone, but Touya and Jin reach out to stop Yusuke from interferring in the kitsune posturing. Golden eyes stay locked as the two kitsunes move in a tight circle. When they stop it surprises Kurama when Lazurama lowers his eyes first.**

**Kurama- **Laz,..

**Lazurama- **I give my position to you willingly, Elder.. To put things in order as they should be.. Please accept my yielding.

** After a couple tense moments, Kurama relaxes and leans closer to nuzzle Lazurama's exposed neck. Assured now of his brother's sincerity, Kurama shows his acceptance by giving Lazurama's cheek an affectionate lick. Yusuke tilts his head to look at the others when the kitsunes both wag their tails happily. Nobody speaks, not wanting to break the feeling of peace that surrounds them all, though.**

**Kurama- **We will fight as brothers.. together.. Understand me?

** Lazurama nods.**

**Lazurama- **Hai, Brother.. We will fight together for as long as..

** Lazurama lets the sentence trail. Kurama turns and lets his eyes fall on Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **We will all fight together now.. as we did before.

** Yusuke nods firmly.**

**Yusuke- **We'll kick that brat's a--.

** Kurama nods.**

**Kurama- **Shall we continue? There's still some daylight left.

** When nobody voices any objections at the moment they all turn and continue their trek deeper into the woods.**

**#**

Wow, I know that was long, but it's still divided from the paper version. Angst will resume in the next scene. So, now we've gotten to know Lazurama a bit better, hmm? Demon culture wasn't always a bed of roses in past centuries. I see it sortof as our own history, ya know? There was a time when the human race wasn't quite so civilized.. In some cases, it still isn't.


	5. Scene 5

These next couple scenes, there will be some fairly intense dialogue. Be warned, especially in the next scene.

**#**

**Scene 5 -- Three Hours Later **

** Once again the tension among the group of travelling demons has grown to an almost unbearable state and Yusuke stops walking to press a couple fingers to his forehead.**

**Yusuke- **(Mumbling) Here we go again..

** Kurama glances at him then looks toward Touya who'd been staying close to his other side. The kitsune then turns to look toward Suzuki and Shishi who are next in line behind them.**

**Kurama- **If any of you feel that you can't control this you should leave now before we go much deeper into this forest.

**Shishi- **I'm not leaving you, Kurama!

**Touya- **Nor am I.

**Suzuki- **It's not you they're gettin' hungry for,.. Fox.. err.. I mean..

** Kurama rolls his eyes when the blonde actually blushes a deep red and raises a hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.**

**Kurama- **If you attack Yusuke.. You will be fighting me, as well..

**Jin- **You'll be contendin' with me, too!

** Jin swoops up to stand on Yusuke's other side and hover in a defensive stance. When he glances over his shoulder to wink quickly at Yusuke the Toushin takes a slow step back with his head tilted.**

**Yusuke- **What the f--..?

** Shishi looks from Jin to Touya who has his cold gaze fastened on the samurai.**

**Touya- **I've made my position clear enough, Shishi.

** Befuddled momentarily by the actions of those he considers his friends, Shishiwakamaru steps back from them. Yusuke wrenches his own baffled attention away from Jin to look at Shishi.**

**Yusuke- **Shishi, you should go back and help Clint..

** Shishi levels a solid glare at Yusuke.**

**Shishi- **Shut up, halfbreed!

**Kurama- **Shishi, this isn't a betrayal.. Yusuke speaks out of concern for..

**Shishi- **I don't need his concern or his orders!! I've always been on the outside with all of you!!

**Touya- **Don't allow your insecurities to get the better of you..

** Shishi moves back some more and grasps the hilt of his sword. Suzuki now turns his attention from Kurama to the samurai.**

**Suzuki- **Oh, not that s-- again..

**Jin- **We be a group, here, Shishi.. How can ye be a-feelin' these things?

**Shishi- **A group? You say we're a group when you're all standing there protecting.. him?! I knew it!! I knew you were all just waiting for the right time to get rid of the pretty boy!

**Suzuki- **Kurama's not the one going crazy here, Imp!

** Everyone looks at Suzuki who suddenly realizes what he'd just blurted out. The blonde clears his throat and tries to grin at Kurama.**

**Suzuki- **It's nothing.. but the heat.. of the moment.. No! I'm not in heat! I-I meant..

** Yusuke's voice brings their attentions back away from Suzuki.**

**Yusuke- **(Quietly) He's losing his grip, Kurama.. You better do something..

** Kurama looks back toward the wild-eyed samurai.**

**Kurama- **Shishi, listen to me.. You need to center yourself.. Fight this..

**Shishi- **Shut up!! I don't need you.. telling me.. K-Kurama,..

** Shishi raises his hands to grasp handfuls of his blue hair.**

**Shishi- **Kurama, they're.. they're back to.. get me..

**Kurama- **Shishi, focus on me..

** Kurama takes a step toward Shishi as calmly as he can holding out a hand.**

**Kurama- **Take my hand, Shishi.. I know you trust me..

** Shishi shakes his head and leaps back, the fear gripping him too tightly.**

**Shishi- **I'm being betrayed again!!

** Suddenly it dawns on Kurama what's truly working on his friend's mind. But before Kurama can react any further Shishi screams, changes into his imp form, and flies up into the air.**

**Shishi- **Not again!! You're not catching me again!!

**Kurama- **Shishi,..

**Shishi- **I'm free, see!! You don't own me no more!!

** When Kurama attempts to leap for Shishi the imp evades him and streaks away into the trees. Suzuki hurries over and grasps Kurama before he can give chase.**

**Suzuki- **No, Boss..

** Kurama looks at Suzuki. The blonde nods.**

**Suzuki- **We get it now.. Let me go get him.. I was the one that helped him before, remember?

** Kurama studies Suzuki a long moment.**

**Suzuki- **I've got myself centered now.. You know that none of you could be able to find him in that form, anyway.

** Yusuke comes over after making a slight berth around Jin.**

**Yusuke- **Get that imp back here.. we're making camp right here until we're sure that everyone is on the same page.. I'm not going to be putting up with this s-- the whole way to that d-- cave!

** Kurama nods. Suzuki smirks at the Toushin who moves away continuing to grumble.**

**Kurama- **Be careful, Suzuki.

** The blonde nods then turns and holds up a hand to start scanning the area.**

**Suzuki- **Just don't start the party until we come back.

** Suzuki finds what he's looking for and starts off. Kurama turns to glance at his friends as Lazurama goes off to help Yusuke gather some wood for a fire.**

**Kurama- **I hope none of you think I ever meant to imply that I.. own.. any of you..

**Touya- **I can't speak for Windy, here, but I certainly never got that impression.

** Jin looks at Touya and crosses his arms.**

**Jin- **Ye dona have ta be speakin' for me.. I speaks fer meself, ye know..

** Jin relaxes his arms and looks back at Kurama.**

**Jin- **'Tis respect what keeps me by yer side, Kurama.

** Touya looks back up at the kitsune, also.**

**Touya- **If I didn't want to stay with you you couldn't make me do it, anyway.

** Yusuke comes back over with an armload of deadwood.**

**Yusuke- **Alright, look, guys. As touching as all this crap is, we need help setting up camp over here.

** Yusuke then moves toward the center of the area Lazurama is clearing of whatever plants will obey his energy. Touya smirks at the Toushin's attempt to lighten the mood.**

**Touya- **Doesn't he realize that I could freeze him solid in seconds?

** Kurama glances at Touya who waves a hand dismissively as he moves past him.**

**Touya- **I won't, but I'm just saying..

** Jin chuckles and swooshes away to start gathering some wood, also. Kurama sighs and decides to go help Lazurama. Their combined efforts quickly convince the stubborn fauna to create a more defined circular clearing. **


	6. Scene 6

**Scene 6 -- Another Part Of The Forest**

** Suzuki reaches the edge of a quiet stream of dark water. He feels Shishi somewhere close, but decides not to force the imp out of hiding. Instead, he moves to sit on a small boulder and contemplate the beauty of this grovelike area. In a tree across the stream, high up in the branches, Shishi watches the blonde demon. Now that he's had some time to gather himself he realizes the fear that drove him here for exactly what it was. Silently the imp closes his eyes and wraps his wings closer to himself as he gathers his senses. Slowly the effects of this dark forest loose their grip on him as he calms down and centers himself. When Shishi opens his eyes again he looks back across the stream, down at the demon that he knows is truly his friend. The more the samurai remembers about their friendship the more ashamed he becomes of his latest actions. Not only against Suzuki, but the others, also. This loyalty, he knows, is the proper emotion that he's felt toward Kurama and the others since his rescue from the situation a couple years earlier that sparked his whole frantic episode. Finally, the imp takes a deep breath, launches from the branch, and soars over the stream. Suzuki quietly watches him stop to hover a couple feet away, pensively. When the blonde calmly raises a hand to pat one of his shoulders Shishi floats over and settles onto it timidly. Suzuki sighs.**

**Suzuki- **We don't even have to speak a word..

**Shishi- **No, but you need to tell me what a fool I was.

**Suzuki- **No, Shish, not a fool.. Your senses are advanced.. Moreso than even mine.. Even if I am stronger and more handsome.

** Shishi slaps the back of Suzuki's head with one of his wings.**

**Shishi- **I see you're still delusioned.

** Suzuki rubs his head with a chuckle.**

**Suzuki- **Seriously, I'm so over this place, Birdy.

** Shishiwakamaru sighs and lowers his eyes.**

**Shishi- **I can't.. believe all those things I.. said.. Especially to him.

**Suzuki- **He's very worried about you, Shish.

** Shishi hops down onto the ground and poofs back into his normal form, seated on the ground in front of Suzuki. The blonde leans back on his arms and looks down at him.**

**Suzuki- **Shishi, you know why we all stay with Kurama.

**Shishi- **Yeah.. It was rough for you all after the royal tournament.. It wasn't too easy for a lot of demons after Enki and Enma agreed to drop that d-- barrier..

**Suzuki- **What happened, Shish?

** Shishi looks up at Suzuki.**

**Suzuki- **I mean, we know a little bit, but neither you nor Kurama ever told us the whole story..

** Shishi lowers his eyes, timid once more and raises one of his knees to hug it.**

**Suzuki- **I don't mean to pry, but maybe if you get it all out of your system it won't bother you like that again.

**Shishi- **(Quietly) It's horrific, Suze.. I'll probably have nightmares about it for the rest of my existance.. I actually did think I was over it..

**Suzuki- **Trauma don't go away too easily.

** For several moments Suzuki watches his friend rock gently and sort out the best way to describe the events he'd prefer to never recall again, let alone speak. When Shishi begins Suzuki listens as quietly as he can.**

**Shishi- **A couple months after my tour of guard duty started is when the barrier came down.. So I thought I would just go and take a peek at this Human World that was so precious.. All I seen the last time we were there was that d-- temple..

** Suzuki nods with a scowl.**

**Suzuki- **I'm still trying to forget that experience.

** Shishi grins up at the blonde a moment, then sombers and continues.**

**Shishi- **Well, for a couple days or so I managed to keep to myself.. Just observing things.. I thought Humans to be a bit strange.

**Suzuki- **Indeed.. Some of them.. But truthfully, they're not that much different from us.. There's good ones and bad ones..

**Shishi- **And then there are the.. sadistic ones..

** Shishi swallows hard and closes his eyes to try to restrain the lurch of his stomach.**

**Shishi- **The ones that will do anything to hurt others.. Do anything for their own gain..

**Suzuki- **The kinds we now help Kurama track down and stop.

** Shishi nods and gathers himself again.**

**Shishi- **I was.. about ready to return here when I.. I felt this.. pull.. It was.. overwhelming.. Like a magnet.. I.. I had to go along.. I was drawn into this old house.. down into the basement.. I found a man there.. He was chanting something.. The sound just.. It entranced me.. I had to go over and.. present myself to him..

** Shishi raises a hand to touch his neck.**

**Shishi- **When my knees buckled and I fell before him he quickly put this.. necklace of some kind on me.. The last thing I consciously had my own control over was the screams of pain.. That necklace burned un..until I.. quit fighting it.. I don't even recall how long I tried to pry it off.. He just stood there.. that sick look of amusement.. of dominance on his face.. From that point, the next three or four months were nothing but.. terror.. I can recall quick blurs of things I was made to do.. Other humans that would.. use me.. I was only there for them to sate their lusts on.. They would place me in a large room with other demons and watch our orgies that they ordered us to perform.. Then there were.. fights.. I was made to kill other demons that were as helpless as I was.. I can remember seeing faces as they..

** Shishi swallows hard again.**

**Shishi- **There was this one.. He reminded me of Rinku.. I-I killed him so easily..

** Suzuki calmly reaches down and grasps Shishi's shoulder, breaking the samurai's eerie concentration.**

**Suzuki- **Easy, Shish.. You don't have to say anything else..

**Shishi- **Suze, I.. I was forced to do these things.. I didn't want to do it, any of it.. Only after it was all over and I'd been able to rest for several days was I able to understand that.. I could've been killed myself.. When Kurama and Touya rescued me they.. saved my life.. I don't even know how they found me.. Do you know?

** Suzuki nods thoughtfully.**

**Suzuki- **Yeah.. I remember Kurama working that case. It was the last one he actually took from Koenma.. The reason why we all got moved to Tokyo in the first place.. He only allowed Touya to help him with that one because he was the only one strong enough to do it, then.. The rest of us weren't quite so used to the atmosphere over there, yet.. They broke up that gang real good, too.. They had permission from Koenma to use any force necessary because the alliance between him and Enki was so fragile at that point.. But it was a couple days before they brought you home, though..

**Shishi- **Touya froze the necklace and Kurama used his energy to break it.. I was in such poor condition that I had to be placed in a Spirit World hospital. I was in hibernation most of the time there.. The next thing I remember was waking up in a very nice room in a soft bed.

**Suzuki- **They explained to us that you'd been abused, but they never went into any details.. Even though Kurama and Touya had permission from Koenma they still had to lay low in Tokyo.. Koenma didn't want Yusuke or the others to know that Kurama had killed humans. So he hooked Kurama up with the Private Investigation deal there.. We were all very scared for you, buddy. Kurama stayed in your room beside you every moment he could.

** Again Shishi lowers his eyes.**

**Shishi- **I can't believe I acted like I did back there.. Those awful things I said to him.

**Suzuki- **He understands. Hey, we'd better get back to them before it gets dark.. This place still gives me the creeps.

** Shishi nods and Suzuki stands to help him up. He watches the samurai carefully glance around.**

**Shishi- **(Whisper) Suze, now that I'm settled..

**Suzuki- **(Whisper)You feel it, too?

**Shishi- **(Whisper) We're being watched..

**Suzuki- **(Whisper) Just stay calm and let's walk back to the others.. Stay casual.. I don't feel aggression, but we need to get back to the others.

** Shishi nods and goes along with Suzuki, chatting but both keeping alert.**


	7. Scene 7

Sorry for the long delay, but sometimes life happens. I hope I haven't lost anyone. If you need to know, our heroes are still somewhere deep in the bowels of the Dark Forest..

**#**

**Scene 7 -- The Next Morning**

** When Yusuke wakes up he begins to grumble about the hard ground he'd just had to sleep on. The only other member that's awake as of yet, Touya, rolls his eyes and continues staring down into the fire that he'd just stoked back into life. Since the sun isn't quite up yet, the Toushin naturally gravitates toward that blazing light and the warmth it's giving off.**

**Yusuke- **(Grumbling) D--, freaking nature.. I forgot how friggin' cold the d-- nights..

** As he reaches the outskirts of the flame's range Touya raises his cold gray eyes to stare at Yusuke. He watches the handsome, still-very-young-looking ex-detective pause to check over the area to make sure all the others are still there. Yusuke then sits on the fallen log beside the Ice Master. At first he meets Touya's scrutinizing stare with a smirk.**

**Yusuke- **One would think you'd stay away from fire. Won't you melt or something?

** When Touya doesn't respond, but just keeps studying him Yusuke turns his head to solidly meet the glare.**

**Yusuke- **Do you have a problem with me?

**Touya- **I can freeze you solid in seconds.

** Strangely, Yusuke feels no actual threat in the factual statement. Then again, experience has taught him to never take any demon at face value.**

**Yusuke- **So we have something that we need to settle, refrigerator breath? Fine, then why don't you just tell me what you got against me.

**Touya- **Your attitude for starters.

**Yusuke- **Well, that's probably not going to change as long as you keep staring at me like that. Anything else?

** Finally Touya sighs and looks back into the fire.**

**Touya- **The fact that you're a Mazoku.. A very powerful one that could turn on Kurama once he does squash the little brat.

** Instead of commenting on these words, Yusuke allows himself to stay calm and uses his Toushin skills to 'feel' the cold demon out. Slowly, he gets it. He feels the genuine concern for their mutual friend.**

**Yusuke- **Look, Pal... If I were going to turn on Kurama he'd be a crispy critter by now.

**Touya- **I trust that you feel that way now.. But I've learned nothing from Kurama if I haven't learned to prepare for whatever possibilities one might face.. We're all strong enough to get through this d-- forest.. Surely you don't think it's wholely to blame for that skirmish last night.

** Touya looks at Yusuke again. **

**Yusuke- **I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk, frosty. Yeah, I'm listening.

**Touya- **My friends and I are completely loyal to Kurama.

**Yusuke- **I gathered that.. I mean, I think the fox has more to fear from his own brother than he does from you guys.

**Touya- **But what happens afterward? After Kurama reclaims his rightful place? Do you not understand what is taking place in Demon World once again? Of course you don't.. You're not old enough to remember the last time three rulers became powerful enough to divide my home.

** Yusuke glances toward the pair of Youkos that are sleeping on a thick bed of moss. The sun is just beginning to crest the horizon so the sky above them is just beginning to lighten to an azure shade. But Yusuke's eyes still see Kurama's large form easily. Briefly, his memory returns to times during his detective days when the team of four would spend many nights camping out together when they were on various missions. Half consciously, half expectantly, Yusuke glances up toward the nearest tree, but there is nothing in it's branches save the small form of the imp that had returned to their safety before they'd all settled down to sleep last night. With a deep sigh, Yusuke looks back into the flames.**

**Yusuke- **Touya,..

**Touya- **Demon World will once more be in the hands of three of the most powerful demons it's ever known.. Kurama,.. Hiei,.. and you, Urameshi.

**Yusuke- **And I.. have no desire to be the king of anything.. I'm not going to be the king of this world, Touya.. That's not my destiny..

** Yusuke looks at Touya again.**

**Yusuke- **(Quietly) Unfortunately, it's not in Kurama's destiny, either.

** Touya calculates Yusuke's words, but doesn't completely grasp them. The Toushin realizes that he may have said too much and quickly redirects the Ice Master's thoughts.**

**Yusuke- **Nor will I take any sides on the matter.. Unless it's to keep my two closest friends from killing each other.. Satisfied?

** They hear the others begin to stir so Touya decides that he's heard and said enough for now. He curtly nods.**

**Yusuke- **Great.. Let's just keep this little convo to ourselves, then. It'll only bring out more s-- if we continue.

**Touya- **Agreed.

** Yusuke stands and stretches to crack his back then moves away past Kurama, who has sat up to look toward them, grumbling about the woes of going to the bathroom in the woods. Kurama watches him go a moment, glances back toward Touya, then quietly stands to begin waking the others.**


	8. Scene 8

**Scene 8 -- Beneath the Bukimi Cave**

** A small group of cloaked demons are gathered together in a cavernous room that's well-lit by numerous torches along the walls. They all turn and stand at attention when their hooded leader enters. Careful to keep their identities hidden each of the group uses only letters to identify themselves. One of the group steps forward. **

**Demon Y- **Master, we were getting concerned, you were gone longer than expected.

**Agaliarept- **I found them further away than I expected.. It seems that a couple of them are having issues with this d--ed forest.

**Demon Y- **Well, we're glad that you've returned.

** Agaliarept places a hand on the shorter demon's shoulder.**

**Demon B- **Is it who you expected to come, Master?

**Agaliarept- **It is the Mazoku and the Youko, but they're not alone.

**Demon Y- **So what do we do now?

**Agaliarept- **We can't be too hasty, my friend.. First, they must reach the cave.

**Demon B- **Are we to go assist their passage and insure their safety, Master? You know that pack of demon wolves has taken up residence out there.

** Agaliarept moves to his large chair and sits.**

**Agaliarept- **No, B.. I believe they will make it to the cave.. The Mazoku's power has increased greatly since I last.. met him.

**Demon Y- **That is good to hear..

**Demon S- **But then..

** Everyone turns to look to the demon who had remained silent up until now.**

**Demon S- **So has Shura's.

**Agaliarept- **Be at ease, S.. The Youko will be more than a match for Shura.

** The short demon Y looks back at his hooded Master.**

**Demon Y- **Has Kurama's power grown, also, Master?

** The hooded demon nods. The only female of the group that is seated at the table beside Agaliarept leans toward him.**

**Demon R- **Do I prepare lodging for the Mazoku and his group, sir?

**Agaliarept- **No. They won't be here that long, R.

**Demon Y- **So we just sit here and wait?

**Agaliarept- **Yes, Y.. Do you have a problem with that?

** Demon Y hears the slight agitation in his Master's voice and quickly bows his head.**

**Demon Y- **No, Master. None at all.. We've waited this long..

**Agaliarept- **Good. Our plan can't be spoiled by impatience.. I need to know myself that they can get through this forest without our help.. The weaker of them will be culled thus insuring that only their strongest will leave to face Shura.. They will have to be just as strong mentally as they are Spiritually and Physically.. Do you all understand this?

** When all the demons voice their understanding the hooded demon nods and relaxes back into the chair.**


	9. Scene 9

Here's a nice long scene to thank my reader's for their patience with me.

**#**

**Scene 9 -- Gandera **

** Hiei is hidden, this time on the opposite side of the territory, much closer to the main city. A quick scan with his warded jagan, so he won't be detected, tells him that he was successful in drawing most of shura's military attention toward the farther side where he'd had the guard posts blown up. Just as he finishes Hiei sighs with a quiet growl when he feels Banashima's presence approaching at a casual pace. Of course he would know where Hiei was. Then, just as Hiei's about to close the jagan it catches something else. A presence that would be concealed to most normal demons.**

**(#) Hiei- **You're being followed,.. Father.

** After a moment he feels the elder demon's telepathic response.**

**(#) Banashima- **I feel nobody,.. Son.

** Hiei rolls his true eyes, then closes them to concentrate. As soon as their minds meet Hiei recognizes Kandero and the evil mage recognizes Hiei.**

**(#) Hiei- **Kandero!!

** Banashima hears Hiei's mental scream a moment before he has to turn to face the materializing demon. The fire demon attempts to keep his cool and remain 'in character'.**

**Banashima- **Master?

**Kandero- **What are you doing, Banashima?

** Banashima can feel the pain that Kandero is placing on Hiei through holding contact with his son's third eye.**

**Kandero- **Answer me,.. Apprentice!

**Banashima- **I..

** Banashima realizes that he must act quickly or the spell Kandero is using will damage Hiei's mind. Simultaneously, through his bond with his son, he can feel Hiei bravely trying to struggle against the spell. Banashima raises a hand toward Kandero.**

**Banashima- **Release!

** Kandero shakes his head and begins to circle Banashima preditorially.**

**Kandero- **You can't stop me.. So you're working with the little mutt.. Or are you weak enough to be controlled by his jagan, as I suspected..

** Banashima narrows his eyes at Kandero.**

**Kandero- **Lord Shura will find this very interesting.

** Banashima decides that he has no choice. He drops his illusion of youth. This momentarily catches Kandero off guard. When Banashima sends his first spiritual barrage at Kandero the evil mage responds by placing up a barrier only out of pure reaction. The burst of energy reflects back toward Banashima, but the fire demon blurs to the side and dodges it easily.**

**Banashima- **Leave the boy alone and face me, Kandero!

**Kandero- **What is he to you?

** Banashima blurs forward and touches the barrier with his hand concentrating his next attack. This easily shatters Kandero's barrier and the two demons begin struggling hand to hand.**

**Kandero- **You're still.. too weak to.. stop me, Banashima.. If that is your real name..

**Banashima- **It is.. And I will.. stop you!

** As they struggle, Banashima gets one of his hands up to grasp Kandero's forehead. Another short blast of concentrated power finally breaks Kandero's concentration. When the spell suddenly releases Hiei it throws the short dark demon backward off the branch he was perched on. Hiei regains his senses in time to land in a crouched position on the ground. He shakes his head to rid himself of the last remnants of the numbing pain he had been experiencing. By the time he finally manages to look toward the battle he has to shield his eyes from the bright light of a massive explosion of power.**

**(#) Hiei- **Father?!

** When the energy dies away Hiei quickly blurs toward that direction. Just as he reaches the area of the battle he feels an invisible wave of energy slam into him quite hard staggering him. He recognizes the energy just as a weak voice enters his mind.**

**(#) Banashima- **Get us.. out of here..

** As quickly as he can Hiei turns to start racing away, but he soon feels another energy pursuing them.**

**(#) Hiei- **I can't shake the b--.. I'm going to have to face him..

** When Hiei gets no response he skids to a stop in a large clearing.**

**(#) Hiei- **Are you with me, Old Man?

** Hiei turns and draws his Kitanna as Kandero's energy streaks in to materialize right in front of him. The small demon backflips to avoid the mage's double daggers.**

**Hiei- **Wake up, Father!

** Kandero laughs as he crosses the daggers in front of his chest, assuming his own style of fighting stance.**

**Kandero- **Father? So that's the connection, heh?

** Hiei curses himself and the two begin to circle each other.**

**Kandero- **Not getting a response,.. I gather.. Poor daddy..

** Hiei then feels a tiny spark from the energy hiding inside of him, but masks any reaction this time. Fully aware now of his Father's energy inside him, Hiei concentrates fully on Kandero.**

**Hiei- **At least.. he took your power with him..

**Kandero- **You think I have no more, boy? You should've stayed away..

** Hiei's jagan can feel the weakness of Kandero's magic. He finally hears Banashima's quiet voice in his mind as he easily evades a charge from Kandero.**

**(#) Banashima- **I'm.. containing him.. as best I can.. He can't use any spells..

** Hiei smirks momentarily, then raises his eyes to glare at Kandero.**

**Hiei- **I will destroy you!

**Kandero- **You talk big for such.. a little nothing.. mutt!

** The two continue circling. Hiei is a bit puzzled as to why Kandero refuses to do anymore advancing. It puzzles Banashima as to why his son isn't taking his opportunity, either.**

**(#) Banashima- **What are you waiting on?

**Hiei- **Come on, talkshow.. If you think you're stronger than me.. prove it!

**Kandero- **Patience, boy.. Why are you in such a rush to die?

**(#) Banashima- **He's trying.. to break loose from me.. Will you just.. take him out already?!

** Hiei growls.**

**(#) Hiei- **Will you stop.. telling me what to do!

** Kandero laughs regaining Hiei's full attention once more.**

**Kandero- **Some loving son.. you are..

** When Kandero suddenly rushes forward to lunge his daggers at Hiei, slicing and slashing, the koorime repeatedly dodges as if it's childplay. **

**(#) Banashima- **Stop playing around!!

** Finally Hiei does a blurring somersault over Kandero's head and spins to slash the mage across his back, but since Kandero is spinning to make another slash at him with one of his daggers the metal of the two weapons meet and the dagger goes flying across the clearing to slide into a tree with a thunk. Kandero leaps back, his heavy breathing and his expression showing the effort he's exerting to try and wrench his powers free from Banashima's strong binding spell.**

**Kandero- **You are.. no match for me,.. half breed.. Neither was that.. slut.. Mukuro..

** Hiei narrows his red eyes at the mage.**

**Kandero- **I only wish.. I could have heard the.. b--s cry.. when they were cut out of her!

**(#) Banashima- **He's trying to anger you..

**(#) Hiei- **It's working!

**(#) Banashima- **Don't lose your head, Son!

**(#) Hiei- **It's not my head that will roll today!

** Kandero laughs again in that manner that is beginning to really annoy the koorime.**

**Kandero- **Is that so?

** Hiei snarls and decides it's his turn to take action. He charges forward and Kandero barely manages to bring his last dagger up to meet Hiei's kitanna. The weapons clang and spark as Kandero is pressed backward while fending off the attack. Finnally, Hiei's better swordsmanship shows through and the second dagger goes sailing away. Before Hiei can thrust his kitanna into him, though, the mage disappears and reappears to the side. He'd had to drop the struggle to regain his power momentarily to muster enough of what he had left to do the maneuver, though.**

**(#) Banashima- **We have to take him out..

**(#) Hiei- ** I'm trying to, d-- it! Will you stop distracting me!!

** Hiei turns to face Kandero to find that he's now got a kitanna of his own.**

**Hiei- **And where the h-- were you hiding that?

** The two begin circling again.**

**Kandero- **This is getting.. rather.. redundant..

**Hiei- **I agree..

** Kandero comes to a stop and begins to weave his sword in one hand, distracting Hiei as he sneaks his other behind his back.**

**Kandero- **It is.. obvious.. that I cannot best you.. in a physical battle..

**(#) Banashima- **Hiei, watch..!

**Hiei- **Hn..

** Almost quicker than Banashima could yell the warning Kandero's hand whips back out striking an energy whip toward Hiei. As the koorime attempts to leap away the snakelike whip lashes around to catch his sword arm. Hiei spins back around to grasp the whip. His eyes widen when he sees that it actually is a long snake. Kandero releases the other end and in a snap the summoned snake coils around Hiei.**

**(#) Banashima- **Hiei,..

**(#) Hiei- **I.. can't.. Ahh!!

** Hiei loses his grip on his kitanna as the snake's jaws clamp harder and the coils tighten around Hiei. Kandero relaxes and laughs confidently as he watches the snake continue to constrict around Hiei. Banashima can take his son's pain no longer.**

**(#) Banashima- **We have to seperate, Son.. You can free yourself with your other powers.

** Before Hiei can protest he feels Banashima's energy flare out of him to materialize between Kandero and the writhing mass. Banashima yells some last advice just before he turns to face his former 'master' once more.**

**Banashima- **It's a Hellsnake.. Fire won't harm it, Hiei!

** Banashima effectively distracts Kandero when he holds out the orb that contains his energy. The evil mage yells and rushes toward Banashima. He manages to knock the orb out of the fire demon's hand, but Banashima grabs ahold of him. As the two begin their hand-to-hand struggle once more Hiei struggles mentally to get his brain to comprehend his Father's last words. 'So.. it's a.. Hellsnake.. can't.. burn it.. then..' Then it finally dawns on Hiei as the coils tighten once more. Hiei concentrates on doing the one thing that his Father can't. He opens his jagan to amplify his building energy. The process begins slowly due to the amount of pain Hiei's constricted body is in. The koorime reasons in the back of his mind that he'll need to seperate himself from this area long enough to heal, but then his ears catch the sounds of the struggle going on beyond his own. With his anger comes a sudden burst of his ice powers. The flash of bright blue light surrounds the coiling mass and within moments Hiei is able to shatter free from the flash-frozen creature. The koorime rolls away and remains on all fours heaving to catch air into his aching lungs. Banashima glances toward him.**

**Banashima- **H-Hiei,.. while I.. appreciate your.. struggle to breathe.. You must.. destroy that.. orb!

**Kandero- **No!

** Hiei ignores his aching body to raise his head and search for his kitanna, finds it, then lunges to gather it into his bleeding hand.**

**Kandero- **If you.. destroy that sphere.. You'll kill your.. Father..

** Hiei curses and turns to glare toward them heaving.**

**#**

Yeah, sorry.. This is one of those scenes I got carried away with on paper so I have to cut it in half. The battle continues in the next scene.


	10. Scene 9B

Yes, evil, evil me.. I'm sowwy.. Can you please forgive me? Anywho..

**###########################**

**Scene 9b ------------------------------------------- The Battle Continues... **

*** Hiei ignores his aching body to raise his head and search for his kitanna, finds it, then lunges to gather it into his bleeding hand.**

**Kandero- **If you.. destroy that sphere.. You'll kill your.. Father..

*** Hiei curses and turns to glare toward them heaving.**

**Banashima- **Don't.. worry about.. me.. Do as I told you.. for once in your.. life!

*** Banashima uses a burst of his demonic strength to toss Kandero down and lands on him to pin him down. He glances up to meet Hiei's similar red eyes and nods when he sees the slight look of indecision on his son's face.**

**Banashima- **Do it, son.

*** Hiei looks toward the orb sitting innocently a few feet away. In a flash of a moment the koorime realizes how much he's changed when he can't bring himself to destroy the small, round object that holds not only Kandero's power, but is using his Father's life energy to contain that power. Hiei glares back toward the fighting demons and the jagan begins to pick up on its host's anger and confliction. Hiei feels his hair begin to lift as the third eye opens. It glows red as he rips off his head ward. The jagan's desire suddenly reminds the smaller fire demon of a technique that he hasn't used in three years. Hiei looks down as he raises his right hand. When he sees the smoke beginning to seep out from under the wards he knows that he has no other choice. The Dragon of the Darkness must be fed. He hears his father's screams begin to fade away as the power swirls around him more thickly as he unwraps the long ward. Then, for some unknown reason his Father's voice finally reaches his ears and mind.**

**Banashima- **Do it now, Hiei!

*** Hiei smirks as he looks toward the struggling demons again.**

**(#) Hiei- **No, you listen to me this time, Father..

*** Banashima senses what Hiei is about to do.**

**(#) Banashima- **You won't be able to.. control it.. in your condition..

**(#) Hiei- **The Dragon demands blood.. It gets what it demands.. I made it that promise long ago.. Shove the b------ as far away from you when I tell you to..

**Hiei- **Dragon..

**Banashima- **Hiei, just.. destroy.. the d--- orb!!

**Kandero- **Face it.. Your son.. is as pathetic.. as you are!

**Hiei- **Of the Darkness..

**Banashima- **You're about to see how wrong you are..

*** Hiei braces himself and sends the final mental command to Banashima.**

**(#) Hiei- **Now!

*** With a growl at Hiei's stubbornness, Banashima uses a burst of his waning energy to knock the evil mage several feet away from him. Hiei snaps his right hand out, palm up, toward the heaving, cursing demon.**

**Hiei- **Flame!

*** Too late, Kandero realizes what has been started. His cursing turns to screaming as he turns to attempt to dodge the powerful shadowed beast barreling toward him. The Dargon's shriek drowns out Hiei's own scream of pain as it explodes out of his arm, expelling all the energy that was pent up for those three peaceful years. Kandero has none of his power to use any kind of demonic speed so he simply resorts to weaving around trees to elude the Dragon's snapping jaws. Banashima raises up onto his hands and knees to watch this display that he'd only ever seen once before from a distance. Suddenly, Kandero gets the idea to run back toward them, just managing to avoid the Dragon's gaping jaws. The Black Dragon coils and raises up to turn and continue its pursuit. The elder fire demon stands, but sees that his son won't be able to dodge the threat that's now heading straight toward them. In desperation, Banashima turns to look around and his eyes land on the glowing orb that had been rolled still further away by all the expounded energy. Hiei is concentrating too fully on the encroaching beast to notice what his Father is doing. Banashima snatches up the orb then flashes over to intercept Kandero. Before the evil mage can dodge aside Banashima holds out his hand showing him the orb. The mage temporarily forgets all about the Dragon and makes a lunge to grab the orb. Once more, the two lock up in hand to hand combat. Hiei blinks as the force of the Dragon as it closes in pushes his small frame back against a large tree.**

**Hiei- **Father, get out..!!

*** Before he can even finish the warning, the Dragon's mouth opens to engulf both of the struggling mages. With a desperation of his own, Hiei uses a burst of his own speed to lunge toward Banashima. The impact causes the elder fire demon to lose control of the orb. Just as Kandero leaps to catch it Hiei and his Father skid across the forest floor. The Dragon, Kandero, and the orb smash into the large tree Hiei was pinned against just a few short seconds ago. It bursts into flames at the giant explosion of impact. Hiei keeps his body shielding his Father's as much as possible until the flames finally begin to dissipate, along with Kandero's screams of agony. When all is dark and quiet once more Hiei begins to stir. Then the silence is shattered by a loud crack. The jagan urges Hiei to use another burst of his energy and he manages to get them away just as the tree's burnt trunk topples to the ground with a mighty crash. Once more everything calms and fades to silence. Warily Hiei raises up to look around for more danger. On the ground, the fire demon flickers back to his true demon form. Hiei senses the change and looks down at the slightly shorter figure.**

**Hiei- **Father, are you..?

**Banashima- **I.. need to.. rest, son..

*** Hiei hears the weakness, but refuses to accept it.**

**Hiei- **I told you, I have a name..

*** Banashima raises a trembling hand to touch Hiei's chest.**

**Banashima- **Hiei,.. you will.. go on..

**Hiei- **We both will.. We'll beat Shura..

**Banashima- **No, listen to me..

*** Banashima coughs as his body weakens further. The orb is gone and he knows that his life force went with it. Hiei reaches down to lift him some so he can breathe better.**

**Hiei- **Hn.. Fine, I'm listening,.. Father..

**Banashima- **Sh-Shura.. be-longs to.. Kurama.. The World.. belongs to.. you.. If you.. want it..

*** Hiei's eyes widen a moment.**

**Hiei- **What the h--- does that mean, Old Man?

**Banashima- **In time.. (cough) You will.. know..

*** Banashima's eyes begin to close, but Hiei touches his chest.**

**Hiei- **You're not doing this to me again!

*** Banashima feels Hiei begin to feed him some energy, but he reaches up and pulls Hiei's hand away.**

**Banashima- **It's.. time.. Let me.. go..

**Hiei- **No! I refuse to let you leave me here on my own again!

**Banashima- **I used.. everything I had.. to contain Kandero's.. power..

**Hiei- **I can give you..

**Banashima- **Hiei! (Cough) Stop! - Honor my last.. request,.. son.. Let me go..

*** Hiei stares down into Banashima's dulling eyes.**

**Banashima- **My.. fire.. longs to be.. free,.. also.

*** Hiei begins to gather himself back behind his indifferent mask as he looks away.**

**Banashima- **(Quietly) No, Hiei.. Don't go.. there.. You must keep.. the progress you've.. made..

*** Hiei looks back down at Banashima sullenly. He gently lays the elder demon back down and stands. Banashima turns his head to watch Hiei back away instinctually. The koorime hears Banashima's final thought.**

**(#) Banashima- **I am proud of you,.. Hiei.

*** Hiei raises his left arm to shield his face when the full fire demon's form bursts into a raging fire that shoots up into the air like a comet. Hiei looks up to watch until the flame disappears. After a quiet moment his arm twitches as if to remind him of what needs to be done. He gingerly moves to gather up his kitanna, sheathes it, then seeks out the wards he'd discarded. He finds his long arm ward, but can't locate the one for his head. When Hiei returns to the patch of scorched earth where his Father passed on he notices something white fluttering back down to the ground. He hisses slightly when he reaches his sore right arm out to catch the new ward. Realizing what it is, the short, dark demon looks upward a moment puzzled, then sighs deeply, closes his eyes a moment, and ties the fresh cloth around his forehead over the jagan. In his quietness the battle begins to play through his thoughts as he begins to wonder if anything could have been done differently. Suddenly, though, he stiffens when his memory freezes on something Kandero had said at the beginning.**

**Hiei- **When.. they.. were...?

*** Hiei raises his eyes, snarls, then considers blurring toward the main city. As he turns another thought makes its way through his growing anger, 'Could this be what keeps pulling me back there?' Slowly rationality returns as Hiei blurs through the forest toward Gandera and he comes to a sudden stop in the top of a tall tree. 'I need to wait for the others.. I can't go back in there alone now..' Indeed, he can feel how depleted his energy is now. Using his jagan behind the ward, Hiei makes sure that the area is clear, then he settles down on the wide branch with his back against the trunk. He needs to rest, replenish, and heal physically.. and mentally. **


	11. Scene 10

Well, sorry for another long wait, my few faithfuls. I've been kinda in a slump since one of my YYH stories, Life Goes On, was removed and I was banned from being on here for a few days because of my "writing style" violating their 'no script format' policy. I don't know why just that story and not everything I've put on here, unless they just haven't got around to the rest of my stuff. Now I'm worried that my "style" won't be welcomed anywhere. Personally, I don't see what the problem is with submitting stuff in script format. Perhaps someone needs to open a website for just script-style adult fanfiction. Please don't think I'm trying to rock any boats, I just felt an explanation for my absence was necessary.

Anyhow, for anyone who's still interested this story continues...

**###########################**

**Scene 10 ------------------------------------------- The Forbidden Forest **

*** The journey for the small group of demons has been pretty safe so far throughout most of the day. Even amongst themselves there has been no more serious outbursts and only one minor confrontation with another demon that was easily defeated. Kurama and Yusuke stay in lead of the group. Shishi and Suzuki keep their senses alert for any other signs of danger. Yusuke half glances up at the kitsune beside him.**

**Yusuke- **How much further? Seems like we've been travelling for days.

*** Kurama, who decided it best to stay in his youko form, motions toward a mountain that looms just ahead of them.**

**Kurama- **Tha cave is near the top of that mountain.

**Yusuke- **Will we be there by nightfall?

*** Kurama looks at Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) Is the forest starting to bother you?

**Yusuke- **No.. It's something else.. I'm just not sure.. But it feels like somebody is in trouble.. But they're not close..

*** Kurama stops and turns to look their group over just to be sure that they're all there. Yusuke watches the demon fox's eyes settle on Shishi and Suzuki, then he goes over to converse with them. As Yusuke watches the friends talk, memories of his last dealings with those two demons during the tournament three years ago slowly become clearer to him. Indeed, these demons were no longer his enemies. Kurama returns to find Yusuke daydreaming.**

**Kurama- **Yusuke?

*** The smooth voice jolts the Toushin back to the present and Yusuke looks up when Kurama touches his arm.**

**Yusuke- **I'm here.

**Kurama- **Neither Suzuki nor Shishi are having any of these feelings.

**Yusuke- **Well, we need to get to that cave then get the h--- out of here.

**Kurama- **Indeed, but we should keep our steady pace.. If we travel too fast it will attract more demons.

*** Yusuke just turns and continues walking. Kurama twitches an ear as he studies him, puzzled for a moment, then shakes his head and hurries to keep pace beside him again.**

**Kurama- **You know, I'm not usually known to keep company with confusing people.

**Yusuke- **Is that why there's not a significant woman in your life?

*** Kurama half glances toward Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **Many factors contribute to that, Yusuke.. The line of work I've chosen for myself in Human World isn't safe to expose a human female to..

**Yusuke- **Really? So what are you exactly? A stuntman?

*** Kurama chuckles in his usual manner that triggers more memories for his travelling mate.**

**Kurama- **Actually, I had to be one for one of my cases.

**Touya- **Yeah. That was one fun case.

*** Yusuke watches Kurama nod as he glances back toward the ice master who is keeping pace right behind them.**

**Yusuke- **Case? Then you're still working for..?

**Kurama- **No. My last case for Koenma was about.. two years ago.. I'm my own boss now.. sorta.. I'm a private investigator.

**Touya- **Kurama has a good nose for sniffing out bad humans.

*** Now Yusuke half glances back at Touya.**

**Yusuke- **Yeah. Guess that's why he first came to me all those years ago.

**Kurama- **Your memory is one of the things that confuses me, Yusuke.. It always gets the facts twisted somehow.

*** The group continues on, chattering away and keeping their tone normal and minds occupied. But in the rear something completely different is taking place. Lazurama, who had decided to bring up the rear, stops when his nose catches a certain, subtle scent. The others continue on, not noticing that the younger kitsune has pulled up to a halt. Lazurama's tail twitches as he watches the others continue on. He becomes torn between continuing on with them or follow the scent. Then he gets a stronger whiff and can resist it no longer. He must investigate the enticing scent. The younger fox demon demonstrates his prowess as a hunter by quickly, silently slipping aside without being noticed. He then darts off through the woods following the invisible trail. But it's not very much longer when Kurama stops talking and turns. The others turn when they notice Kurama's eyes begin to search.**

**Yusuke- **What?

**Kurama- **Where did Laz go?

*** They all notice now that Lazurama is missing. Suzuki raises one of his hands and sweeps it around. Kurama moves closer to him.**

**Suzuki- **He's moving off to the side.. As if he's.. following something..

*** Shishi moves back the way they came until he catches the strange scent for the first time.**

**Shishi- **It's.. some kind of a scent.. It's very faint..

*** Kurama and the others hurry back to where Shishi is. The youko quickly raises his hand to cover his nose and turns away.**

**Kurama- **Something has.. lured him away..

**Yusuke- **Can you follow it?

**Kurama- **We have to.. If Laz is exposed to that scent for too long he'll get disoriented..

**Yusuke- **Won't it bother you, too?

*** Kurama moves away from the scent, reaches into his hair, and pulls out a yellow rose. Yusuke watches him breathe its scent in deeply a couple moments before coming back.**

**Kurama- **I'll be okay. Let's go.

*** Yusuke glances toward the mountain, then rolls his eyes and hurries off with the others. They follow Kurama as he trails the scent in a quicker, straighter path than Lazurama took until they reach a larger clearing. Kurama suddenly stops, sniffs the air all around, then begins to scan the area with his eyes.**

**Shishi- **It's gone.. It just.. disappeared..

**Kurama- **Yes. This isn't good.. Suzuki, can you sense Laz around?

*** The blonde raises both of his hands and turns searching. He slowly shakes his head. Kurama growls and moves to him.**

**Kurama- **Nothing?!

**Suzuki- **Nothing.. Wait... There was a barrier somewhere close.. Yes, it was up in that direction.

*** They all take off in the direction Suzuki has indicated, down a narrow path through the thick brush until they come to another clearing. Touya spots a freshly gouged tree nearby as the others survey the messed up ground that was obviously some sort of massive scuffle.**

**Touya- **Shishi, look here.

*** The blue-haired samurai moves over to touch the tree.**

**Shishi- **This wasn't made by your brother, Kurama.

*** Kurama returns the yellow rose to his hair. He catches the scent of familiar blood immediately. **

**Shishi- **This swipe was made by a wolf demon.. A very strong one.

**Kurama- **I.. smell his blood.. It's everywhere..

*** Yusuke begins to move around the perimeter of the area trying to peer through the thick trees for any movement, his right hand braced by his left, finger at the ready.**

**Suzuki- **The barrier surrounded this area.. That's why we didn't hear anything..

**Yusuke- **Hey, guys!

*** They all hurry over to where Yusuke is. The Toushin tilts his head toward a mangled, decapitated body that's snared to a tree by a mass of thorny vines. Kurama sniffs, then shakes his head.**

**Kurama- **That's not Laz, Yusuke.

*** Suzuki goes over closer to the body. After a couple moments the blonde turns back toward the clearing to watch holograms of the battle that took place here. The others can only watch Suzuki expressions as he becomes deeply enveloped in what he's experiencing. Kurama, Shishi, and Touya quiet Yusuke when he starts to speak up since they're more familiar with how the blonde psychic demon works. When Suzuki witnesses the final blow that's dealt to Lazurama he jerks himself away from the scene and turns away to cover his eyes. Kurama bows his head. Shishi moves to touch Suzuki now and draw him back to reality. The blonde shakes his head to clear it, then looks sadly at Kurama.**

**Suzuki- **Do you.. need to know..?

**Kurama- **(Coldly) Yes.

*** Yusuke looks at Kurama again.**

**Suzuki- **He killed that one.. Then the rest of the pack.. ambushed him.. He fought hard, Kurama.. But there were just too many.. It's a very large pack..

*** The whole group looks up when they hear a howl off in the distance. Kurama growls.**

**Kurama- **All of this blood.. it is his..

*** Before Suzuki can answer Kurama snarls again. Yusuke watches the kitsune's eyes flash. He reaches out and stops Kurama when he starts in the direction of the howl.**

**Yusuke- **Hold on..

*** Kurama glares at Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **They killed my brother.

**Yusuke- **And we'll annihilate them for that.. But we don't need to lose our heads. Suzie says it's a large pack.

*** Suzuki scowls at Yusuke who looks back at him.**

**Yusuke- **Get over it, blondie. How many of them were there?

**Suzuki- **There was more than a dozen.. that I could see.. But I felt as if there were more.. hiding back.. They migt have been the ones controlling the barrier.. They're an ancient pack that have used these woods for a long time..

**Kurama- **They lured my brother here.

*** Suzuki motions toward the body.**

**Suzuki- **They used that young grunt to lure him right into this ambush.

**Yusuke- **How could he just follow that scent without alerting us?

**Kurama- **Wolf demons have used the Makai Fox Bane on many of our kind.. Other predator demons like bears and cats have used it as well..

*** Kurama closes his eyes to get his anger under control as he continues.**

**Kurama- **When it's burned under their spell it becomes a scent that their chosen prey can't resist.. They must have been scouting us out for a while before they decided on him.

**Yusuke- **So that's why he's the only one that caught the scent originally?

*** Kurama nods. His brain begins to function and plot again.**

**Kurama- **Once they choose their victim they burn the plant with the enchanting spell. When the scent catches the.. prey's attention it's difficult to refuse unless you're aware of what it truly is and can conjure up a counteractant..

**Yusuke- **Your yellow rose.

**Kurama- **Yes. I used my energy to enhance its sweet scent.

**Touya- **To use something like that.. here is this forest..

*** The kitsune nods again.**

**Kurama- **Very deadly.. Especially in this forest.. These wolves must be very d--- smart.

*** Now Yusuke scowls and looks around alertly.**

**Yusuke- **Do you think they'd try this again?

*** Kurama growls lowly getting the Toushin's full attention back.**

**Kurama- **They won't have the chance.. They may be smart,.. but they've just met their match.

*** Kurama looks around.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) Let's go back to the larger clearing and make our plans.

*** Yusuke nods, realizing that Kurama is in full battle mode. The Toushin takes a last look around at the mess and knows that Kurama is well within his rights to take revenge according to Demon World laws. The group moves back the way they came more alert now that they know the actual threat.**


	12. Scene 11

**Scene 11 ------------------------------------------- One Hour Later **

*** When all the plans are set in order and everyone understands what Kurama wants them to do, the kitsune had seperated himself for a few moments to center himself, grieve a bit, and prepare himself for the task ahead. Finally Kurama returns to where the remaining four are seated in a circle, facing all four directions. They all get to their feet when Kurama nods.**

**Kurama- **Let's do this. It'll be dark soon.. Light the fire.

*** The already-gathered pile of wood is quickly lit with a small burst of Yusuke's energy. Kurama removes a few seeds from his hair and smirks at the group.**

**Kurama- **What Fox Bane does for them.. Wolf's Bane will do for me.

*** Kurama kneels and lays the seeds on the ground then concentrates just enough energy to grow the bushes quickly. When they are ready the group plucks a good bit of the leaves quickly and tosses them into the fire. Kurama returns the remaining bushes back to seeds to hide them once again. He then spreads his hand toward the flame and chants a few lines in an ancient dialect that none of the others recognize.**

**Yusuke- **Then this will bring them to us this time?

**Kurama- **Yes.. To me.

*** Yusuke looks up at Kurama.**

**Yusuke- **We discussed this..

**Kurama- **I never said a word.. This is my fight, Yusuke.

**Yusuke- **You are so d--- stubborn!

**Kurama- **I will be the only one standing here when they come. End of discussion. You, Touya, Suzuki, and Shishi will be hidden in four locations outside of this clearing..

**Yusuke- **Well there goes an hour of planning all shot to h---.

**Kurama- **You'll make sure none of the cowards are able to leave when they try to escape me.. Now, pick your directions..

*** A lone howl sounds off in the distance from the same direction as before. Kurama smiles coldly.**

**Kurama- **Now go.. Let them come past you.. Let them come to get their last meal.

**Touya- **Ya know, I hope a few do try to escape.. I need to blow off some frost after having my hopes up for an hour.

*** Kurama smirks at Touya. As his three companions take off Kurama turns to look down at Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **Lazurama was a father of two young kits, Yusuke.. They needed him..

**Yusuke- **Just remember, they need you now.

**  
* Kurama nods.**

**Kurama- **I trust all of you.. If you see that I'm being overwhelmed..

**Yusuke- **My shotgun is loaded.. And I know those three won't take their eyes off of you.

*** A couple more howls sound off a little closer. Kurama motions Yusuke away and the former detective exhibits his speed to blur away. Kurama turns to face the fire as if warming himself as he waits.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) Come on, come to me.. Smell the blood of another wounded kitsune..

*** It isn't long until Shishi, in his imp form and masking his presence, watches the entranced pack move under his tree toward the clearing. When the obvious leader sees Kurama alone near the fire he motions the pack to spread out and surround the clearing. Kurama calmly removes his red rose and lifts it to his nose, careful not to show them that he's aware of them coming. When the pack is completely around the clearing the leader motions to his mate next to him. The demon nods and moves into the clearing. This is the signal that brings the rest of the pack in. Believing that Kurama is already wounded, and emboldened by their recent victory, the pack rushes forward almost as a single unit. The bedlam that Kurama unleashes with his rose whip only lasts a few moments. His lashes are brutally precise until he turns toward where he senses the leader to be hiding. The last wolf straightens up and moves out into the clearing. His eyes widen as he now recognizes who has devastated his pack.**

**Wolf Demon- **Y-Youko.. Kurama..? B-But it.. can't be..

*** Kurama calmly moves toward the lone wolf, his golden gaze intense. The rose whip coils up around his arm, but he pays no attention to the thousands of tiny pricks as the thorns grasp him.**

**Kurama- **Oh yes.. It is me.. And that young silver kitsune your pack killed a little bit ago..

*** Kurama stops when he is mere inches away from the shorter, stockier demon.**

**Kurama- **He was my.. brother!

*** Kurama thrusts his vine-covered arm forward to spear it completely through the enemy's chest. Just as calmly he pulls his hand back out, pulling the demon's beating heart along with it. The doomed demon can only watch as Kurama crushes the vital organ with a snarl. A few sweeps of Kurama's free hand utilizes another vine to quickly dissect and decapitate the wolf demon before he even hits the ground. Finally silence falls over the clearing as Kurama bows his head and closes his eyes. By the time the others reach him, the kitsune has retracted his vines and once more controlled his anger. Yusuke glances around at the carnage, then looks up at Kurama.**

**Yusuke- **Remind me never to make you angry, buddy. Okay?

*** Kurama half glances at Yusuke, then motions to the others.**

**Kurama- **Let's make a nice bonfire with this fodder and camp here for tonight.

**Touya- **Sounds like a plan.

*** As the other three move away to begin the clean-up, Yusuke watches Kurama move away to sit on a fallen log, facing the sunset. He goes over to stand close to Kurama.**

**Yusuke- **This is Demon World, Kurama.. You acted within your rights.

*** For a couple moments the kitsune doesn't respond.**

**Kurama- **Yes.. I know our laws better than you do, Yusuke.. It's just been a long time since I've.. (Quietly) enjoyed it that much.

*** Yusuke sighs and sits down beside him.**

**Yusuke- **So you let the desire rule you for a couple minutes..

**Kurama- **I did.. I also allowed the Forest to intensify it.

**Yusuke- **Does that mean you plan on taking me out next?

*** Now Kurama visibly relaxes and looks at Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **No. I'm completely back in control, now.

**Yusuke- **Glad to hear.. But ya know what I know now?

**Kurama- **What?

*** Yusuke smirks in his usual cocky manner.**

**Yusuke- **It sucks to be Shura once you face him.

*** Kurama bows his head with a deep, amused chuckle. Then he grows somber once more. Yusuke senses the reason thanks to his special empathic skills.**

**Yusuke- **(Quietly) I'm sorry, Kurama.. He really wasn't such a bad guy.. I wish I had known him better.

*** Kurama nods.**

**Kurama- **I can only hope that he is at peace now.

*** Yusuke raises his eyes to look off toward the sunset and the mountain that is their destination.**


	13. Scene 12

**Scene 12 ------------------------------------------- Enma's Throneroom **

*** Enma is busy stamping papers that an orange ogre keeps handing to him in a steady stream. George, the blue ogre enters and pauses as he listens to Koenma's Father complain about the endless paperwork.**

**Enma- **I'm telling you, John, I've never had as much respect for that son of mine as I do now.. Is it like this every week?!

**George- **Try every day, sir.

*** Enma glances over the top of his glasses at the blue ogre.**

**Enma- **Did you take care of him?

**George- **He was just placed in a holding room.

*** Enma sighs. He stands and tosses the stamper to the orange ogre startling him so that he juggles the device until he gets a good hold on it.**

**Enma- **Stamp everything else approved, I got other things to do.

**John- **E-everything,.. sir?!

*** Enma removes his glasses and looks at John.**

**Enma- **Well, I guess you can use your own judgment on the touchy stuff.. You can do that, right?

*** The orange ogre snaps into a salute.**

**John- **I'll do my best, sir! B-but George w-would be better..

**Enma- **George is going to be with me.

*** Enma shakes his head as he leaves. George glances a shrug at John then follows. They walk in silence down the great, gilded hall to the large elevator. Once inside, Enma relaxes and looks at George as he shrinks to the ogre's size.**

**Enma- **How long have you worked with my son, Blue Ogre?

**George- **It will be five hundred years next month, sir.

**Enma- **Your name is George, correct?

*** George nods.**

**George- **Officially, I'm Ogre B-860, but Lord Koenma has always called me George. He's given us all the simple nicknames to keep us straight in his mind.

**Enma- **And just how many ogres are employed here currently?

*** George tilts his face upward as he thinks a moment.**

**George- **Last payday there were.. five hundred thousand, six hundred, and thirty-two checks made out to the Pink ogres in security, eight hunred-ninty thousand, two hundred, and..

*** The King holds up a hand.**

**Enma- **Enough, George.. Plenty enough to spread more of that paperwork around.. I'll check into that.

*** The elevator opens and they step out onto the floor that occupies the holding cells for Demon World's section.**

**George- **He's down this way, sir.

*** Enma waves a hand for George to lead the way and they proceed down the main hall to the left. In a few moments they stop at a door guarded by a pair of pink ogres. One of them immediately opens the heavy door for them. The pair then proceed down a corridor lined with many cells, both empty and occupied, on both sides. Finally they stop in front of ones of the cells. The misty spirit inside looks up quietly from where he's sitting on the cot.**

**Enma- **Lazurama.. I wasn't expecting you so soon.. Or so.. intact..

**Lazurama- **Yeah, well.. Here I am, M'Lord.

*** Lazurama lowers his eyes again. George scowls at the demon's manner but keeps quiet.**

**Enma- **For now, you'll stay in here. While your physical life is indeed over I've decided that right now is not the best time for me to declare your final fate.

*** The kitsune looks back up surprised.**

**Lazurama- **What? You sent that pack of wolves to end my life and now I just have to sit here and wait..?!

**Enma- **I did not send anyone after you.

*** Lazurama looks away with a scowl of his own now.**

**Lazurama- **Oh man.. I stopped fighting them because.. I-I thought..

*** Lazurama moans and drops his head into his hands with a muffled curse.**

**Enma- **Fate can be.. unfortunate.. Can't it?

*** Enma looks at George.**

**Enma- **Make sure this cell is marked "Hold For Proper Action - Pending", George.

**George- **Yes, sir.

*** The king takes a last glance at the spirit, then turns and leaves clasping his hands behind his back. George steps aside to search through the various hangtags in the box next to the cell. He glances back in as he hangs the proper tag on a bar, but isn't quite sure what to say so he just sighs and turns to leave. Lazurama looks up.**

**Lazurama- **Hey, you..

*** George turns back to the cell as the kitsune moves up to the bars.**

**Lazurama- **Can you get a message to my brother, ogre?

*** George looks both ways to make sure he's alone in the corridor, then shrugs.**

**George- **It depends on the message.

**Lazurama- **I need for him to know.. that I'm okay.. for now.. I need to be sure that he'll take care of my kits.. Please?

**George- **I'll see what I can do.

*** Lazurama nods.**

**Lazurama- **I really can't argue with whatever Enma decides.. I guess I did deserve to go that way.

**George- **Perhaps.. But King Enma is aware of everything you've done.. and why.. He's going to handle your case personally.

**Lazurama- **I had every intention of doing anything I could to get Prince Koenma out of there once I knew my kits were safe.

*** George nods and leaves. Lazurama turns and returns to his place on the cot somberly.**


	14. Scene 13

**Scene 13 ------------------------------------------- Early The Next Morning**

*** George steps out of a portal near the campfire that's still burning in the predawn of Demon World. Kurama looks up from the log he's sitting on and smirks when the ogre yelps and leaps away from the fire. The kitsune shakes his head and goes back to stoking the fire he's kept watch on all night. George limps around to stand beside him.**

**George- **Kurama.

**Kurama- **What are you doing here, George?

*** Yusuke was startled awake by the ogre's yelp, but relaxes and lays to just listen when he recognizes who the visitor is. George glances toward the rest of the group laying in a half circle around the fire.**

**George- **You made a lot of work for us here yesterday.

**Kurama- **If you know that much, then you know why it was done.

**George- **Yes, I do. I know the rules of Demon World better than most think.

*** Kurama just throws a wolf demon's arm onto the fire.**

**George- **I'm not here about that.. I've brought you a message from him.

*** Kurama continues to stare into the fire.**

**George- **Lazurama asked me to tell you that he's okay now.. King Enma has his judgment holding. He's going to handle his case personally.

**Kurama- **Is that all?

*** George tilts his head as he pauses a moment to feel out his friend's mood, then continues.**

**George- **Well, no.. He wants to know for sure that you're going to take care of his kits.

*** Now Kurama stands and moves away to gather up a few more demon parts from the shrinking pile.**

**Kurama- **Tell him that I won't shirk my duties. And I won't allow them to forget him or call me Father.

*** Kurama returns and throws the pieces down rather hard.**

**Kurama- **Oh, and I do hope he won't mind that they'll be raised in Human World.

**George- **Human World?

**Kurama- **Yes.. I'm not staying in this.. God-forsaken place any longer than I have to!

*** George steps back from Kurama's tone of agitation.**

**George- **Are you being affected by this forest?

*** Kurama shakes his head and sits back down on the log.**

**Kurama- **No, of course not.. Why should this petty place bother me when this whole.. world sickens me?

*** Kurama closes his eyes to gather himself.**

**Kurama- **I'm sorry, George. Thank you for the message.. I've just.. finally had my fill of all this.. mess. (sighs) But I do still have one more to take out..

*** Kurama lowers his eyes as he recalls what killing Shura will do for him.**

**Kurama- **I don't know, George.. Maybe I should just let the brat take me out..

**George- **If you do that Heido and Jonelle will truly be alone.

**Kurama- **I doubt that.. I know these demons too well, George.. I know one or perhaps all of them will take care of them.

*** Now Yusuke sits up with a curse. He swats at a large beetle that he's just now notices has been sucking blood from his arm. He then gives the bug no further thought as he goes over to jackslap the kitsune firmly.**

**Yusuke- **That may be true, ya idiot. But I'm sure not gonna let you just lay down and die, either!

*** George and Kurama both look up at Yusuke.**

**George- **He's just upset, Yusuke.. He did just lose his brother, ya know.. Well, I better be getting back. King Enma's up to his beard in Koenma's paperwork.. I think he'll grant my boss a long vacation once you guys rescue him.

*** Kurama and Yusuke both look at George again.**

**Kurama- **Enma doesn't know?

**George- **Know? Know what? He can't just look in Demon World anytime he wants anymore because of the treaty with Enki.

**Yusuke- **Oh.. Yeah.. I forgot about that..

**George- **What's happened?!

*** Yusuke sighs and moves around Kurama to lay a hand on George's shoulder.**

**Yusuke- **I'll tell you, but maybe you should keep it to yourself for now..

**George- **If Lord Koenma has been harmed King Enma will be very, very angry.

**Kurama- **Right. And since he'll be handling Lazurama's case personally..

*** George nods.**

**George- **I understand.

*** The ogre looks from one to the other expectantly. Yusuke takes a deep breath, then leans to whisper the sad news in George's big blue ear. For a moment, the ogre doesn't react as he digests what he's just been told. Then he slowly moves away from Yusuke toward the portal. When he pauses to glance back at them they catch a glimmer of tears on his cheeks just before he turns away again and disappears into the portal. Yusuke moves to sit down beside Kurama and looks at him.**

**Yusuke- **Kurama,.. I know you're upset about your brother..

**Kurama- **Yes, I am.. But I'm more upset.. at Lazurama.

**Yusuke- **Why is that?

*** Kurama stares back into the flames again for a few moments before answering.**

**Kurama- **He.. could have resisted that scent the same as I did.

**Yusuke- **Are you sure?

*** After contemplating the question a few more moments the kitsune finally shakes his head.**

**Kurama- **(Quietly) No.. Nothing is certain in this place for any of us.. I guess it depends on what he thought he smelled.. But I know for sure that he could have alerted us.

**Yusuke- **Well, we were kinda busy talking at the time.

*** Kurama growls with quiet agitation.**

**Kurama- **I hate doubt.

*** Yusuke gives a weak chuckle.**

**Yusuke- **Still can't accept the fact that you're not perfect, huh, Fox.

*** The silver kitsune looks at Yusuke, but the Toushin raises a hand to stave off any comment.**

**Yusuke- **Sorry. That was out of line.. Look, you know how much I kicked myself when Sensui and his group were killed.

**Kurama- **Yes.

**Yusuke- **So what if that was only seven to your..

*** He waves a hand toward the pile of remains.**

**Yusuke- **However many there were here.. The conflict is still the same.. We did what we had to and we hate ourselves for it.

*** Kurama sighs.**

**Kurama- **You think I'd be used to the killing by now.

**Yusuke- **If you were I wouldn't be sitting here beside you like this, buddy.

*** Kurama looks at Yusuke again.**

**Kurama- **I get what you mean.

**Yusuke- **Good. Like George said.. The rules here are a lot different from Human World.. Sometimes the line can get blurred for those of us who deal with walking in both worlds.

*** When Kurama nods Yusuke taps his arm and jerks his head off toward the mountain that can just be made out in the lightening dawn.**

**Yusuke- **When the sun rises we're putting this mess behind us and heading for that mountain.. Got it?

**Kurama- **Yes, Yusuke.

*** Yusuke nods, stands, and heads toward the treeline.**

**Kurama- **Where are you going now?

**Yusuke- **My weekly meeting with nature that reminds me that I'm still part human.

*** Kurama scowls, flattens his ears, then curses the power of suggestion as he stands to disappear in a slightly different direction.**


	15. Scene 14

**Scene 14 ------------------------------------------- The Okunenju Plateau**

*** Two SDF troopers land near the lean-to shelter, but keep a respectful distance. One of them squats to look inside as best he can then nods to his partner.**

**Shunjun- **This has to be them, General. Two hibernating young kitsunes and one looks to be a silver.

**Ootake- **Okay. Good. Call the others in and let's set up camp.

*** Shunjun straightens up with a slight scowl.**

**Shunjun- **So now we're babysitters?

*** General Ootake looks at the soldier.**

**Ootake- **When their Father and Uncle finish their mission, they'll come back here to reclaim these kits.. Our job is not just to protect these innocents, but to bring Kurama and his brother to King Enma.. Is that understood, sargent?

**Shunjun- **Hai, sir.

**Ootake- **Now carry out your orders.

*** The general looks toward the plant-protected lean-to as Shunjun moves away speaking into his wrist communicator. When the rest of the squad arrives Ootake moves to address them.**

**Ootake- **Our first priority, by order of our King Enma, is to protect the two innocent kit demons hibernating in that lean-to.

*** He motions toward the shelter that is becoming more visible in the moments prior to Demon World's sunrise.**

**Ootake- **But we're not to disturb them.. Without a doubt, their Father and Uncle Kurama have placed some very deadly plants around it. Nobody approaches that shelter any closer than this.. Understood?

*** The rest of the troopers readily agree, very familiar with at least Youko Kurama's capabilities.**

**Ootake- **Our mission, after the adult kitsunes return, is to apprehend the group and take them to King Enma.. Hopefully without much incident.

*** The general glances toward a couple that snicker and they quickly resume their attention.**

**Ootake- **Now then, let's set up camp and make ourselves at home, soldiers.. Who knows how long we'll be here.

*** Ootake watches the squad hurry away to carry out their orders, glances back toward the lean-to, then stifles his own displeasure as he rubs his forehead, 'Three hundred years of basic training and THIS..' Ootake notices the glances of a couple of the troopers and squelches the thought quickly.**


	16. Scene 15

**Scene 15 ------------------------------------------- Gandera **

*** Shura is in the main councilroom pacing back and forth when General Mukakai enters. He stops to watch the mumbling boy, then greets him when he's finally noticed.**

**Shura- **Did you find either of them?!

**Mukakai- **No, sir.. They are no where in the main city.. But there is evidence to the north of a huge energy battle of some sort.. a wide area of destroyed trees and such..

*** Shura growls and turnns to pace away.**

**Mukakai- **It's possible they may have had some sort of.. disagreement.. You know how fickle mages can be.

**Shura- **How dare Kandero leave me like this! Why now?! My son is about ready to be..!

*** Mukakai looks at Shura again quickly. The young ruler catches himself and turns to point up at the General angrily.**

**Shura- **You did not just hear me say anything! That's an order, Mukakai!!

*** Mukakai tilts his head, changing his expression to feign indifference.**

**Mukakai- **You said something, M'Lord? I hardly ever pay much attention to your ranting..

**Shura- **Do not press your luck with me at this moment, General.

*** Shura continues pacing some more as he returns to mumbling to himself a bit more unintelligibly. Finally he turns to look back up at Mukakai.**

**Shura- **Mukakai,.. I think I can trust you..

**Mukakai- **But of course, M'Lord.

*** The general bows his head respectfully.**

**Shura- **Of course I'm right.. I'm always right.

**Mukakai- **If you say so, Sir.

**Shura- **Hai.. I need you to find me a doctor, General.

**Mukakai- **You do need a good one, Sir.

*** Shura wiggles an ear as he looks up at Mukakai a moment, then balls his fists at his sides.**

**Shura- **Of course I need a good one!! I need the best genetic engineer you can find!

**Mukakai- **G-genetic..?

*** The boy rolls his eyes with annoyance, then waves a hand as he hurries past the general.**

**Shura- **Since I can trust you, come with me.

*** Mukakai scratches his head to express his puzzlement as he follows the boy out until Shura pauses to look up at him over his shoulder.**

**Shura- **Why are you doing that?

**Mukakai- **Uh.. Dandruff.

**Shura- **Uh.. huh..

*** Shura shakes his head and continues off down the hall toward the elevator. Mukakai shakes his head and follows.**


	17. Scene 16

So sorry for this long wait, but it was unavoidable. I hope I haven't lost anyone. This scene is kinda short, but at least it's a bit revealing.

**###########################**

**Scene 16 ------------------------------------------- The Laboratory Building**

*** Shura leads Mukakai down the long, wide main hall. As they turn into a more narrow side hall the boy glances at the general over his shoulder.**

**Shura- **The only way to get into this room is to be with me.. You'll do well to remember that, General.

*** When they come to the thick steel door at the end of this hall, Mukakai quietly watches Shura touch a panel beside the door. Several scanning beams shoot out to probe the shorter demon's body making him giggle. Mukakai rolls his eyes quietly, unnoticed. When the beams stop scanning the large door slides open. Shura shuffles in, leading Mukakai, and the door immediately slides shut behind them. Shura waves his hand over a sensor in one of the counters and all the lights come on in the large room. Mukakai immediately spots the focal point of the room: A large, rounded glass chamber full of a greenish ooze. A young boy is floating inside with numerous wires connected to his naked body. His face is partially hidden by the oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose, but the general doesn't have to think twice about who he resembles.**

**Mukakai- **What.. in this.. world..?

*** Shura looks up at the general.**

**Shura- **Now, don't be rude, General..

*** Mukakai looks down at Shura and watches him move forward to touch the glass. When he does the small boy's eyes open slightly. Mukakai still doesn't speak as he watches the red eyes narrow even more at Shura's next words.**

**Shura- **General, meet my son.. Born in this very same room as I was.

**Mukakai- **Your.. son..?

**Shura- **I found the book my Father used to create me.. So I decided to continues the family tradition.

*** Mukakai lifts his eyes to study the small boy again, taking mental notes of his size, prominently upraised jet-black hair, and those red eyes. Shura suddenly turns to look up at Mukakai and finds him studying the child.**

**Shura- **What? Don't you see the resemblence, General?

*** Mukakai slowly nods.**

**Mukakai- **Oh yes, M'Lord.. There's no doubt at all..

*** Shura hurries away, waving for the general to follow him over to a table. He indicates the logbook laying on it.**

**Shura- **When I showed Kandero that book he became my boy's main engineer.. He's almost complete..

**Mukakai- **Al-almost?

**Shura- **Yes.. There's only one more demon's blood to be added to his system.

**Mukakai- **And this demon would be..?

**Shura- **Yes! The Mazoku.. I thought for sure that brat Prince would have drawn him here by now. But since he's probably wandering around out there lost somewhere Kandero developed another way to get the amount of blood needed from him..

*** Shura turns to look back up at Mukakai.**

**Shura- **Anyhow, my son is ready to be released from the embryonic chamber.. But now that Kandero has disappeared I'm going to need another geneticist for when that sample returns..

*** Mukakai looks back toward the chamber.**

**Shura- **I'm going to assign you to go find me one.

*** Mukakai looks back down at Shura surprised.**

**Mukakai- **What?

**Shura- **Weren't you paying attention? I want you to go find me the best Geneticist you can find!

*** The boy swishes his hands at the general in a shooing manner.**

**Shura- **Go on now.. Go find one for me.

*** Mukakai nods in a half stupor a moment, then gathers himself, salutes, and leaves glancing once more toward the ooze-filled chamber. Shura moves back to lean against it as if trying to hug the boy inside. The red eyes shift from watching the general leave to looking back down at Shura as he speaks.**

**Shura- **Ahh, my son.. When you are born this world will never be the same.. It will soon be all ours.

*** Shura chuckles. The beady red eyes follow him coldly as he skips back out of the room happily.**


	18. Scene 17

**Scene 17 ------------------------------------------- The Bukimi Cave**

*** After a day and a half more traveling, Yusuke's group finally reaches the mouth of the cave. As they enter the clearing in front of it a short, hooded demon greets them.**

**Short Demon- **Yo.

*** Kurama's ears pitch forward a moment. The hooded demon raises a gloved hand to point at Yusuke and Kurama.**

**Short Demon- **You.. and you,.. follow me, please..

**Yusuke- **Only us? Are you this Aga-guy?

**Short Demon- **Yes and no.. But this is the Great One's order.. He will only meet with you two. Anyone else will be seen as a threat and dealt with.

*** The hood turns toward the others.**

**Short Demon- **Severely.

*** Yusuke sighs and looks toward their companions.**

**Yusuke- **Sorry, guys. We're in his playground, we play by his rules..

**Kurama- **For now.

*** The short demon glances up at Kurama, who now has his arms crossed, then turns away. Yyusuke tilts his head at the kitsune, puzzled by his annoyance, then they follow the hooded demon into the cave. The tunnel they travel in soon reminds Yusuke of the one where they'd met Sensui. Lomg, dark, and maze-like. But finally they enter a larger well torch-lit chamber. Their guide moves to one corner and pulls a long, braided cord, then turns and relaxes. Or at least tries to while avoiding Kurama's calculating golden eyes that are staring at him.**

**Short Demon- **Now we wait.

*** Kurama's fox ears had just barely caught the sound of a chime ringing somewhere down deeper in the cave system. He half glances toward Yusuke as he sends him a mental message.**

**(#) Kurama- **Did you hear that?

*** Yusuke glances around.**

**(#) Yusuke- **Hear what?

*** Kurama now looks at Yusuke, then shakes his head. In a couple moments, though, they both feel the powerful presence approaching and turn to face one of the many side tunnels.**

**Yusuke- **I don't know about sounds, but I do feel that coming.

*** A moment later a much taller hooded demon enters the chamber. Kurama feels his mane bristling with a mixture of anger and excitement, but decides to keep his feelings to himself for now. Yusuke glances sideways up at Kurama when he feels the mental door between them suddenly slam shut. The shorter demon comes over to do the introductions.**

**Short Demon- **Master Agaliarept.. Lord Kurama and Lord Urameshi.

**Agaliarept- **Welcome.

*** As soon as Yusuke hears the voice he scowls.**

**Yusuke- **What in the h---...?!

*** Kurama slams a hand against his companion's chest suffieciently silencing him.**

**Agaliarept- **Although I knew you were coming, I must compliment you on making the journey so quickly through this Forest.

**Yusuke- **We were told to come here by General Mekotama and tell you what has happened. But I assume you know that already, too..

**Agaliarept- **Perhaps, but why don't you indulge me, Mr. Urameshi.

**Kurama- **My brother was forced to kill King Enki and his wife.. amongst others.. If this is some kind of a game that you and your...

**Agaliarept- **I am beyond the need to play games, Fox.. I see that your living in Human World has not dulled your perceptivemess..

**Kurama- **It hasn't dulled anything of mine.

**Yusuke- **Somebody better clue me in before I start..

*** The tall mysterious demon chuckles.**

**Agaliarept- **You haven't changed much, either.. Although, you are stronger.

**Yusuke- **Why are we here?

*** Agaliarept physically turns placing his full attention toward Kurama.**

**Agaliarept- **You are planning on going to Gandera, Kurama?

**Kurama- **No.. Why should I now? Go take care of your own problems!

*** Kurama turns and starts to leave.**

**Agaliarept- **Because you're the only demon in this world now that can truly challenge the brat for his position.

*** Kurama pauses to look back at him.**

**Kurama- **Why me? I have no interest in killing.. a child.

**Agaliarept- **Because I have an idea what he's up to and if you don't stop him before he pushes for the next Royal Tournament.. It will be worse than the last one.

*** Kurama looks away and crosses his arms again.**

**Kurama- **You should go do what should have been done three years ago.

**Yusuke- **I agree. Why are you hiding in this cave,.. Yomi?

*** For several moments the atmosphere is very tense in the chamber.**

**Agaliarept- **Yomi was killed.. He was betrayed by his own son.. Left behind by all but one of his so-called loyal friends.

*** The hood dips slightly toward the shorter demon.**

**Agaliarept- **Life outside this cave no longer exists for who I.. once was.. When that life ended.. so, too, did my desire for power.. Surely, you must understand this, Kurama.. Is it not why you left to stay in Human World?

**Yusuke- **Bulls---.. If you don't level with us I'm going to level this cave.

*** Agaliarept looks back toward Yusuke.**

**Agaliarept- **With King Enki dead Demon World is back to the same situation it was in before you crashed here, Yusuke.. The only thing that has changed.. is the ones in charge.

**Yusuke- **You think we haven't already figured that out?

*** Agaliarept sighs deeply and slowly removes his hood. Kurama turns to face his old friend, but it is Yusuke that continues.**

**Yusuke- **When I heard what that kid did.. That you were dead.. the last thing on my mind was the leadership of this d--- place!

*** The Toushin goes over closer to look Yomi right in the face.**

**Yusuke- **We were more than just allies.. Was this thing with the little b------ so sudden that it caught you by surprise? I find that hard to believe..

*** Yomi remains silent as he thinks deeply. Finally he turns his face back toward Yusuke.**

**Yomi- **Fine. I will level with you.. There was a very good reason why I was so.. distracted then.. and why I cannot leave this cave..

**Short Demon- **Master,..

*** Yusuke half glances at the other one.**

**Yusuke- **I think I have apretty good idea who you are now..

**Yomi- **Yusuke,.. my existance is limited..

*** Yusuke looks back up at the multi-earred demon. Kurama now comes over to stand beside Yusuke.**

**Kurama- **Yomi,..

**Yomi- **Most demons can sense when their end approaches and they prepare themselves accordingly.. You know this, Kurama.. But then there are some things that.. develope.. that can bring about that end suddenly..

**Yusuke- **It's a cruel world.. I've learned that..

**Yomi- **Well, I have been.. priviledged.. enough to experience both paths.. At the time of my sudden demise I was already in preparation to accept my slower end.

**Yusuke- **But you didn't die.. You're right here..

**Yomi- **Touch me, Yusuke.

*** Yusuke hesitantly reaches out toward Yomi's chest. When it sinks into the being in front of him, but he feels nothing, he pulls it back out.**

**Yusuke- **Alright.. I've seen some strange things, but..

**Kurama- **You're.. pure youkai..

**Yomi- **Yes.. Youda heard what happened..

*** The shorter demon removes his hood.**

**Youda- **Lord Yomi was dying quickly.. I managed to keep him alive long enough to reach this cave..

*** Kurama glances around then nods. Yusuke looks up at him.**

**Yusuke- **Alright, you can explain to me now.

**Kurama- **Yomi was correct, Yusuke.. His natural existance is done.. I know that you've felt the difference in the atmosphere ever since we entered this forsaken place.. It was always a legend, but I never truly bought it.. It does makes sense that you would, Yomi.

**Yusuke- **Here we go with the d--- cryptic s--- again..

*** Kurama chuckles a bit, then looks down at his friend.**

**Kurama- **The legend of the Forbidden Forest is that when demons die here their energy is trapped here.. Their physical existance ends, but they can never go on to Spirit World.

**Yusuke- **Why didn't Koenma tell us that you never showed up in one of his tanks then?

**Yomi- **I cannot answer that.

*** Yusuke turns and moves away rubbing his chin.**

**Yusuke- **So.. you're just going to stay here in this cave for eternity?

**Yomi- **I only wish to stay here long enough to see that my son is dealt with..

**Kurama- **And you want me to do that?

**Yomi- **It must be you.

**Kurama- **Why? I resigned my position..

*** Yomi shrugs.**

**Yomi- **I destroyed the letter as soon as you left my office.

**Yusuke- **Does the brat know that?

*** Yomi sighs and nods.**

**Yomi- **He was in the office when I did that.. It was shortly after that that he killed me.. I'm afraid I created the boy to be too much as I was in my younger days.. Kurama, you must defeat him. If he's not stopped he could very well get stronger and destroy both of you.. If you allow him to live Human World.. possibly even Spirit World will suffer.

*** Yusuke comes back over.**

**Yusuke- **Spirit World will already suffer.

**Yomi- **Why do you say this?

**Kurama- **Because Shura has already tortured Koenma to blindness.

*** Yomi absorbs this information then turns away sadly. In a moment he raises his balled fist. It trembles until the goat demon gets his temper under control once more.**

**Yomi- **Once you defeat the boy, Kurama, then the three of you will be able to reach a peaceful solution to who rules this World.

*** Kurama glances toward Yusuke who looks away, then looks back at Yomi.**

**Kurama- **I have no desire to be a king.

**Yomi- **Then do what you must for your friends.. Don't underestimate the boy's twisted mind.. My sources tell me that he has something hidden that will be very dangerous to both of them.. I haven't been able, yet, to ascertain what that is.

*** Yomi starts back toward the tunnel he came out of.**

**Yomi- **Now, you must be on your way to Gandera.

**Kurama- **Yomi,..

*** Yomi pauses to look over his shoulder.**

**Yomi- **It's best that you keep my secret.. If Shura finds out that my energy is still here he could come and possess me, then control my strength and add it to his own.

**Yusuke- **What?!

*** Kurama looks at Youda.**

**Kurama- **Old man, I want you to lead Yusuke back out to the others.. I'll follow shortly.

*** Yusuke looks at Kurama.**

**Kurama- **I have a last request, Lord Yomi.. I should like to.. spend some time with you.. It may be our last time together.

*** Yusuke follows his gut instincts and nods in understanding to Kurama. He then turns and follows Youda out of the chamber as the doctor places his hood back on.**

**Yomi- **Very well. Come with me, old friend.

*** Kurama follows Yomi into the tunnel.**


	19. Scene 18

**Scene 18 ------------------------------------------- Meanwhile: East Of Gandera**

*** A black shadow streaks along from tree to tree as Hiei continues to scout the Territory border. When he comes to a stop in one of the trees near a clearing he senses a presence and looks down into the meadow. General Mukakai is just sneaking into the clearing. When the general is sure that he's not been followed here he moves to the center of the meadow.**

**Mukakai- **(Quietly) Banashima? Come on, d--- it.. Where are you? I really need your help right now!

*** Hiei keeps his aura shielded as he watches the man take a small orb out of his pocket.**

**Mukakai- **Alright, I've asked you nicely.. I know you'll hate this, but it's an emergency..

*** Mukakai lifts his hand and squeezes the orb. When it crumbles to dust the general stares at his hand.**

**Mukakai- **N-No.. You can't b-be..

**Hiei- **He won't be showing up again.

*** Mukakai freezes, swallows, then slowly turns to look up in the direction of the voice. All he sees in the dark shadows of the tree's foliage is a pair of red eyes. When Hiei slowly lowers the shield on his energy Mukakai recognizes him and remembers the vow Hiei made the last time he seen him in the dungeon. With a yell Mukakai engulfs himself in a glowing sphere and shoots off. Hiei sighs and blurs after it with a human's curse, then he curses himself for how quick 'their' language comes to his own tongue. The fleeing sphere zigzags across the plains, around many Okunenju stalks, back and forth over a large river, then finally Mukakai realizes where he must go to lose his pursuer. A large, laying blue bird glances up as his transport sphere zips overhead and plunges into the Forbidden Forest. When Hiei sees where the sphere has gone he recognizes the bird and comes to a blinking stop on it's head. This causes Puu to trill his surprise loudly, rousing the sleeping redheaded human on his back.**

**Kuwabara- **What the h---?!

*** Jin, who'd observed the sphere from the ground but hasn't noticed Hiei yet, drifts up to hover besides Kuwabara.**

**Jin- **A speeding ball of light, it t'was.. Whee!!

**Hiei- **It was a very fast soldier from Gandera.

*** Jin and Kuwabara look up at Puu's head.**

**Kuwabara- **Puu talks now?

*** Hiei blinks down onto Puu's back in front of Kuwabara. The redhead startles backward and tumbles down Puu's back to meet the ground facefirst. Hiei shakes his head.**

**Hiei- **Hn. Still an idiot.

*** hiei blinks back up onto Puu's head to look toward the forest again. Kuwabara leaps back up and turns for his rebuttal, inadvertantly stomping on Puu's tail. The wounded bird jolts upward and spreads his wings with a shriek. Jin dodges the big bird's wings and catches Hiei who was vaulted off of Puu's head.**

**Jin- **Easy there, now, little guy. Jin has ye.

*** When Hiei sees that he is indeed secure in the arms of the wind master he scowls and looks away crossing his arms.**

**Hiei- **Great catch.. You can put me down now!

*** As Jin settles to the ground Kuwabara moves around to the front of the bird to settle him down.**

**Kuwabara- **Sorry, Puu.. Shorty startled me.. Calm down now. Nice birdie..

*** Hiei decides to ignore Kuwabara and turns to look up at Jin.**

**Hiei- **So they left you out here to guard the idiot, I see.

*** Kuwabara comes over.**

**Kuwabara- **That other fox used some kind of a plant on me.. Put me to sleep for three d--- days.

**Jin- **The Forbidden Forest be nowhere for humans.. and lower demons..

**Hiei- **Hn. I see.

*** Kuwabara looks around.**

**Kuwabara- **Where'd that halfbreed go off to now?

**Jin- **He be out a-huntin' for our supper.

*** Kuwabara moans and raises a hand to rub his face.**

**Kuwabara- **Uhh, man.. I'm so tired of wild rabbit already..

*** Hiei half glances up at the tall human.**

**Hiei- **At least that halfbreed cat is good for something. I haven't had a good meal in days.

*** Kuwabara slumps down to the ground.**

**Kuwabara- **You can have mine then.

**Jin- **So why were ye chasin' that ball?

**Hiei- **I told you. It's a soldier from Gandera.. One of Shura's Higher Officials.. When he took off something just told me to follow..

**Kuwabara- **Hearing voices now? Or was it your jagan?

*** Hiei again ignores Kuwabara and look back up at Jin.**

**Hiei- **Something is going on in Gandera that's got me on edge.. Then that General ends up here, of all places.. Has there been no sign of Yusuke or the others?

**Jin- **Not yet.

**Kuwabara- **Well, I can say this. If they don't come out of there soon I'm going in!

*** Hiei lowers his head with a growl.**

**Hiei- **You haven't changed a bit.

*** Kuwabara glares up at Hiei.**

**Kuwabara- **And you haven't grown a bit, either!

**Hiei- **Idiot.

**Kuwabara- **Runt!

**Jin- **Whoa, boy. You two be a riot of a pair, indeed.

*** Hiei grunts and turns to walk away.**

**Kuwabara- **Where are you going?!

**Hiei- **I'm going to go help the cat hunt.. I prefer a halfbreed's company to yours.

*** Jin looks down at Kuwabara as Hiei continues away steadily.**

**  
Jin- **You two not be gettin' along too well?

*** Kuwabara grunts and waves a hand.**

**Kuwabara- **Nah, we're just greeat.. That's how we always talk to one another.. Man, I'm so glad he wasn't killed. I'd really miss the little guy.

*** Jin raises a hand to scratch his bushy red hair.**

**Jin- **Umm.. Okay.

*** The wind demon looks back toward the forest again.**

**Jin- **Urameshi was right to be keepin' ya out here, though.

**Kuwabara- **Is that so?

**Jin- **Aye.. A human's head would explode in there.

*** Kuwabara jerks back with a yell.**

**Kuwabara- **Eeeww!! That would hurt!

**Jin- **A tad, I'd say.

*** Jin chuckles and looks down at Kuwabara.**

**Jin- **Best be a-gettin' the fire stoked.. With that short wee one helpin' they'll be back soon.

*** Kuwabara scrambles to his feet and goes over to the firepit. Several miles away Clint startles when a black blur zips past him then returns to materialize in front of him.**

**Clint- **You,..?

**Hiei- **Looked like you needed help.

**Clint- **Hey, I was just ready to pounce on that rabbit you just scared away..

*** Hiei lifts the large rabbit from behind his back.**

**Hiei- **You mean this one?

*** He opens his cloak with his free hand to reveal three more hanging from one of his belts.**

**Hiei- **Or one of these three that I caught on the way here?

*** Clint snarls and snatches the freshly killed rabbit from Hiei.**

**Clint- **I can hunt just fine, d--- you.

**Hiei- **I can always put them back and let you..

*** Clint turns away.**

**Clint- **Shut up.

*** Hiei smirks and follows the hybrid back to the others.**

**Clint- **Hey, guys. Look what I found.

**Kuwabara- **Ooo. More wild rabbits.

*** The two drop the dead rabbits in front of Kuwabara.**

**Clint- **Actually, I meant short, dark, and crabby here.

*** Hiei grunts and moves away to look toward the darkening forest again. As Clint and Kuwabara clean the rabbits Hiei raises his ward and opens his jagan. He carefully attempts to scan the forest, but quickly, discreetly, winces and pulls the ward back down as Jin comes over.**

**Jin- **Be careful there..

**Hiei- **I know what I'm doing, Windy.

*** Hiei half glances up at Jin and nods.**

**Hiei- **They'll make it back.

**Jin- **Now, I knows that ye didna see 'em..

*** Hiei shrugs.**

**Hiei- **I 'didna' have to.. I just know those two.. It any of them makes it out of there alive, it'll be Yusuke and Kurama.

*** Jin looks down at Hiei as the short demon turns and moves back to sit on a log near the fire. They glance up when the sphere shoots back out of the forest. Hiei watches it go, but decides he'd better stay put here for now. **


	20. Scene 19

Okay. this is going to be the last scene of this sequel. But we're still only on the 155th page of my rough draft that's written on college ruled notebook paper, lol. Sooo, the next installment of this story I've decided to be called "A New Situation", for want of a better title. Sorry if my updates have lagged a bit, but sometimes real life happens. Right now I'm in the middle of a snow storm and that sometimes plays tricks with my phone lines :o/

Now, without further ado.. adu (?).. whatever, on with the story...

**###########################**

**Scene 19 ------------------------------------------- The Next Day **

*** Kuwabara glances toward Hiei who is seated comfortably on top of Puu's head once more. As Clint and Jin converse near the campfire, Kuwabara stands and makes his way over non-chalantly. When he reaches Puu's breast he reaches up to straighten some of his blue feathers as he glances up toward Hiei. As usual as ever, the koorime is ignoring him.**

**Kuwabara- **Keeping watch up there.. or just staying the h--- away from the rest of us?

**Hiei- **Hn.

*** Kuwabara rolls his eyes.**

**Kuwabara- **I never did find out why you always like being up so high on things.

*** Now Hiei glances downward with a scowl at the big redhead.**

**Hiei- **I was born on an island thousands of miles in the air, fool.. Put it together if you can manage it.

*** Kuwabara looks up at Hiei thoughtfully, ignoring his irritation as he always does.**

**Kuwabara- **Yeah.. I forgot.. But you were thrown off, though. Right?

*** Hiei grunts and looks back toward the forest.**

**Hiei- **Your point is?

**Kuwabara- **Shouldn't that make you afraid of heights? I would think so.

**Hiei- **Stop trying to think so hard, oaf. And stop comparing me to.. humans.

*** Kuwabara sighs heavily and lowers his eyes to the feathers again. He then turns and sits down, placing his back against Puu. He remains quiet for several moments.**

**Kuwabara- **(Quietly) I never meant to hurt her.

**Hiei- **Shut up! Don't you dare bring that up here and now when Yusuke's not here to protect your a--.

*** Kuwabara glances upward angrily.**

**Kuwabara- **Well, if she hadn't agreed to the break so quickly I..

*** Hiei's red eyes flare as he glares back down at Kuwabara, making the human lower his eyes again but he continues.**

**Kuwabara- **I might have changed my mind.

**Hiei- **If you had half a mind to change you would drop this..!

**Kuwabara- **No, I guess I deserve your anger, but we need to settle this..

**Hiei- **What you deserve.. is for me to come down there and run you through for leaving her like that! But it would hurt an innocent bird.

*** Hiei looks away again.**

**Hiei- **You're lucky I wasn't there at the time.. When I did show up that evening I found Yukina in her sitting room with tear gems piled all around her.

*** Kuwabara looks back up at Hiei puzzled.**

**Kuwabara- **What? - B-but she was.. smiling like she always does when I.. left..

*** Kuwabara closes his eyes.**

**Kuwabara- **That's what hurt me the most.. That she wasn't too affected by the break.. I was upset for days. Then Keiko was the first one to even notice and took me to her restaurant to eat.. It all snowballed from there..

**Hiei- **I know why you broke it off with her.

*** Finally, Hiei drops down to the ground to stand in front of Kuwabara. He sees the silent tears on the guy's cheeks and turns away.**

**Hiei- **How did you find out that she's my sister?

**Kuwabara- **She told me herself.

*** Again, silence falls for a few moments. Then Jin and Clint look toward them when Hiei unsheathes his kitanna with a curse. Jin grabs Clint's arm when Hiei spins and places the tip of the blade at Kuwabara's throat.**

**Jin- **Kuwa tol' me yesterday.. It's how this group always talks.. We'll be a-stayin' outta it.

*** Clint relaxes, but shakes his head and turns away again. Kuwabara just lifts his eyes to meet Hiei's.**

**Hiei- **Tell me now, Fool.. Do you still love her or do you not?

*** Kuwabara relaxes his head back against Puu.**

**Kuwabara- **Yes, I do.. But when she told me that I.. I knew that she'd never be happy with a human, same as you never could have been with either of them because of their 'stupid human blood'.. I also knew that you never would have approved..

**Hiei- **You really are an idiot.. The only thing keeping you alive right now is my honor since you were once a.. teammate.. I've known of your feelings toward here since that day in Tarukane's manor.. Did I ever intefere all those times I found you two at the Shrine together?

*** Kuwabara swallows and raises a hand to grasp the blade.**

**Kuwabara- **Hey! I never would have dishonored her.. Honest, Hiei!

*** Hiei blinks a couple times then shakes his head and turns away again to put the sword away.**

**Hiei- **Again, you are completely clueless.. Perhaps you would not have dishonored her in that manner.. But you did hurt her in a much worse way when you left and then ended up in that other whore's bed two days later!

*** Kuwabara gets to his feet and fights a sob.**

**Kuwabara- **Hiei,.. if I had known that she really did love me.. I never would have..

**Yusuke- **Hey, well, there's always time to make it up to her after we finish off the brat.

*** Hiei looks toward the group as they come out of the trees a few feet away. Kuwabara wipes his eyes as Jin and Clint hurry over.**

**Yusuke- **It's good that you two are talking this out, though.

**Kuwabara- **It's about time you get back, Urameshi!

*** Kurama moves aside as Kuwabara pounces over to get Yusuke in a headlock. Hiei notices Kurama move away to meet Jin. He follows in time to hear Kurama explain most of his brother's absence.**

**Kurama- **.. lured away by a pack of wolf demons.

**Hiei- **You did avenge him, though. Right?

*** Kurama glances down at Hiei then nods slightly.**

**Kurama- **Yes, Hiei.. I slaughtered them all without mercy.

*** Jin and Hiei watch Kurama look calmly toward the wrestling pair and the others.**

**Kurama- **Let's get started toward Gandera!

*** The kitsune then turns and starts off. Hiei settles into pace beside him and notices him remove a seed from his long silver strands. The rest of the group is left to make their own travel arrangements as the pair continues walking. Soon enough the larger glider plant spreads its leaves from Kurama's back.**

**Hiei- **Mind if I hitch a ride?

**Kurama- **No. You should scout out ahead of us.

**Hiei- **We have our own issue to settle, Fox..

**Kurama- **I have nothing to say, Koorime. My brother and I both gave you our apologies.

*** Hiei humphs and looks away.**

**Hiei- **Well, fine, then. I thought you would jump at the rare chance to hear me grovel for your forgiveness.

**Kurama- **We haven't the time for this foolishness.

*** The next instant finds the Koorime securely in Kurama's grasp as he takes to the air. Hiei looks at Kurama over his shoulder.**

**Hiei- **There's something different about you..

**Kurama- **Don't concern yourself about it.

**Hiei- **Is it because of your brother..

**Kurama- **No. It is because of the task that lies ahead of us..

*** Kurama's slightly darker gold eyes meet Hiei's briefly.**

**Kurama- **There is something that has happened..

*** Now Hiei nods and looks away.**

**Hiei- **Hn.. Father has passed on.. He took out that mage in the process, though..

*** Kurama is silenced by this news.**

**Hiei- **Did you notice that travel sphere? I followed it here.. It was one of Shura's generals.. He was calling for Banashima, then when he saw me he took off

*** Puu flaps up beside them with the rest of the group, except for Jin, on his back.**

**Yusuke- **The Old Man did say that there were others in Gandera that's not happy with Shura.

**Kuwabara- **So what happened in that cave, guys?

*** Both Yusuke and Kurama look toward their destination, but neither hurry to offer any information as the group continues toward Gandera. Kuwabara crosses his arms with an annoyed growl, then yelps when a bit of turbulence makes Puu lurch and nearly unseats him. **


End file.
